Fading Memories
by Kagetaka
Summary: Sequel to Parasite Cage. Years after the Kirara Platoon have been returned to Keron, Pekopon now realizes the Kerons are invading. The result for the Keroro Platoon is not pretty...
1. Four Years Later

_Haha... it seems as if I finally finished the prologue... 11 page prologue...whahaha...hahaha...HAHAHAHA!!! Anyhow, enjoy the sequel to Parasite Cage_**

* * *

**

**Fading Memories**

**Prologue**

**Keroro, Kirara, & Garuru Platoon: Four Years Later**

A dark room… illuminated by few lights. Light would interfere with the process the subjects in the tube were currently undergoing. A shadow passed from tube to tube, patiently inspecting the contents. Finally, it paused at the middle tube and spared the being on the inside a sympathetic glance.

"Hey! YOU! You aren't supposed to be in there-" The voice was cut off as it realized whom it was talking to. "Garuru Chui?"

The purple Keronian said nothing as he ventured to the next tube.

"Very well." The Keronian muttered, abashed and embarrassed. "I'll leave you to your devices."

"Wait" Garuru snapped in a commanding tone. "The time is coming, isn't it?"

The Keronian froze instantly, chilled by the lieutenant's cold tone. "Ah… it's been four years already. They should have been released a year ago, but there were _problems_." The Keronian was, of course, referring to the current situation on Pekopon.

Garuru inclined his head and dismissed the Keronian before turning to face the tubes once more. "Since the day you were placed in these chambers, 3 other platoons have attempted invasion of Pekopon. And every time, they are captured and converted by Pekoponians." He gnashed his teeth furiously. "Three high level Platoons in hibernation, having their memories rearranged. Why did you all betray Keron for Pekopon?" He glared around at each tube. "Well? Kirara Platoon?" Taking deeper breaths he calmed down. "I will have it so that you will be active once more. However…" he trailed off, walking up to the black Keronian in the center.

"Some rules must be broken." Four more Keronians appeared behind Garuru, stopping behind him. "It is inevitable."

* * *

_5 hours later, on another Planet…_

"The situation on Keron is bad." A green alien frog stood in front of seven humans. "Just as bad as it is here."

"What do you mean, Kero-chan?" Aki Hinata questioned. "Why is Keron in trouble?"

"Kukuku…" Kururu spoke up. "Those odd occurrences in the United States, in China, and in Europe? They were all caused by Keronian appearances. I tracked three other Platoons on Pekopon. Recently… they've all been taken back to Keron."

"But if they've been recalled, what about us!" Giroro roared in Kururu's face. "We've been on Pekopon so long, not doing anything, and they haven't pulled us back to Keron!"

"They tried." Dororo answered, trying to catch everyone's attention. "Four years ago, they sent the Kirara Platoon to retrieve us, remember?"

"But they didn't" Natsumi interrupted, ignoring Dororo's whining protests. "They helped us instead. That's why they were taken back to Keron. But why not you guys?"

Everyone went silent, not really knowing the answer. "It doesn't matter." Giroro finally said. "We're here. And we're caught in between Keron and Pekopon."

"Aren't we all?" Saburo questioned, brushing away a strand of hair. "We're all in the same boat right now. Invaders and the invaded."

"Well, it doesn't matter right now!" Koyuki declared firmly. "It's clear people are becoming suspicious!"

"I know…" Natsumi replied gloomily. "The News Crew in our school published a paper 5 years ago. About aliens living in our house basement. People are actually taking it seriously that we're harboring Keronians now."

"This is all your fault!" Giroro pointed at Keroro with a scowl. "If you spent more time in the base than walking around in that Pekopon Suit, then Pekoponians wouldn't have found out that we exist! It was supposed to be a quiet invasion, infiltrate and then capture them all unaware! Now, Pekoponians are fully aware that Keron exists!"

"But they can do nothing about it, desu" Tamama broke in hurriedly to defend his Gunso. "They don't have the technology or skills to even pose a threat for Keron!" he declared.

"Very true, de arimasu!" Keroro declared, jumping on top of the living room table. He looked to each Pekoponian seated on the couch. "Pekopon is done for- OW!"

Natsumi had instantly bolted upright and slammed her foot in his face. "What was that you were about to say…." She drawled, tapping her fingers. "Bokegaeru?"

"N…Nothing Natsumi-donno." Keroro replied submissively from the ground.

Aki rubbed her head desolately. "There was another vandalism in the front of our house, you guys probably noticed. We're not safe anymore."

"We're safe nowhere." Dororo raised his hand again. "Keronians believe we've betrayed them, and Pekoponians won't trust us. And in your case, Pekoponians don't trust you, and Keronians are your enemies. Either way, we're all in danger."

Momoka rubbed her hands together nervously. "Ano… what happens to the Platoons returned to Keron? I don't think that they'll just let them go so easily."

Next to his lady, Paul answered the question partially. "They are probably punished in some way. Things on Keron probably operate similarly to the time I was in the army. Your father has never told you of any of his tales in the army, Momoka-sama?"

"Iie." She answered timidly.

"It's very severe actually." Giroro volunteered, looking a bit upset. "Keron believes in having strong, ruthless leaders. Like the Keroro from Back Then, or my brother. They wouldn't have even batted an eye if ordered to kill Pekoponians on sight. If there is 'contamination', then the Platoons are immediately withdrawn and…and…"

"Wiped of contamination and split up…kuku…" Kururu finished what Giroro could not. "And forbidden to ever cross paths again."

"That's cruel." Fuyuki immediately butted in. "Would that have happen to you if Kirara hadn't intervened, Gunso?"

Keroro shrugged. "We don't know why Garuru didn't drag us back to Keron…" He jumped back onto the table, assuming another confident pose. "But we'll defend Pekopon from any invaders! Even if they're-"

"_Us…?"_

"Yes!" Keroro recognized the voice immediately. "Even if it's Garuru who's standing right outside our door! Hang on a moment…" Keroro whipped around quickly and saw five Keronians on hoverboards, floating impatiently outside the glass screen door. The purple one in the front had a huge package on his hoverboard, and he was glaring openly at the occupants inside the house. Keroro's jaw dropped, and he made no movements to pick it up.

"Garuru!" Giroro shouted, his hands already flying for his guns. "Why are you here?"

"You're not taking them back!" Fuyuki stood up, assuming the worse and clenching his hands. "We'll fight!"

"Silence, Pekoponian…" Garuru hesitated, seeing that they were not going to open the door for him. "No… it's Fuyuki. We are not here for the Keroro Platoon."

Everyone in the house visibly relaxed. With that announcement, Keroro bounded down from the table and opened the sliding door and saluted. "Welcome to our base, de arimasu!"

"Your base?" Natsumi and Garuru questioned at the same time. "Who died and gave you ownership of this house?" Natsumi growled, cracking her knuckles.

Shaking his head as he watched Keroro grovel, Giroro came warily to the door. "Well? Will you answer my question? Why are you here?" he repeated firmly.

"I see. You won't let me past until then." Garuru said, amused. "Shall we take it to another battle? Or should I just answer your question right here?"

"Just talk…desu…" Tamama mumbled, snacking through chips. "Fighting is so troublesome… and we were nearly hijacked two days ago by an angry mob who recognized us."

"Times are bad on Pekopon as well?" Taruru spoke up from behind Garuru, peeking around his leader to see his sensei. "Hey, Tamama-sensei!!!" A mechanical arm reached around his cheek and shoved it back into the line. "Hey! Zoruru!!!"

"Oh for the love of- just be quiet!" A female voice whispered from the back.

"…" Seeing that they had not brought out their weapons yet, Giroro stepped aside, motioning his brother and his platoon in. Shutting the door tightly and drawing the curtains, he turned back to face his brother. "Well? This is the third time I'm repeating this. And this time, if we fight, people will recognize us."

"I agree." Garuru said, dismounting his board and taking a seat on the floor, facing his brother and the Pekoponians. "But firstly, I'd like to introduce our _full_ platoon." He motioned for his platoon members to take a seat as well. "You recognize Taruru Ittohei, Zoruru Heicho, Tororo Nitohei, of course." He paused, and then motioned towards a pink female Keronian. "This is Pururu Komocho. Chief Medic."

"Pleased to meet you!" Pururu announced gaily as she made a sweeping bow. Then, as she came back up, her eyes met Keroro's, and her face turned slightly red.

Keroro, who had begun to ignore the newcomers, blinked when he felt someone's eyes on him, and turned to meet Pururu. "Ah… hello? It was Pururu… right?"

"Hai!" She smiled, and took a seat again.

As Garuru was opening his mouth to continue once more, Giroro interrupted. "What is that thing on your hoverboard?"

"Our reasons for coming here again." Garuru answered, not missing a beat as he motioned for Taruru to pull the sack from the board. "If you think your situation on Pekopon is bad, you are ignorant of what is going on in Keron."

"Wha-?"

Waving his brother's protests aside, Garuru stood up and walked over to the bag. "I realize that entering the Keron Force has not allowed me to become the brother you necessarily would have wanted… however…"

He threw off the bag.

"I do not believe that anyone should suffer this."

"Approximately five hours back from now, I entered the hibernation chambers of the Kirara Platoon. I believe, they have been bolstering such research to save Keronian lives… but this is beyond that." Garuru carried the limp form over to the Pekoponians. "Perhaps you think me ruthless. You have not seen ruthlessness yet, then." He placed the body on the table.

"No…no way!!!" Tamama spat out his candy upon sight. "How could they do this?"

Keroro cocked his head. "What do the metal parts do, de arimasu?"

"Seal the heart- the emotions." Garuru answered back. "Unfortunately, we could only bring her. Carrying five body bags would have looked extremely suspicious."

"But you're one of the highest ranking platoons!" Giroro argued, stepping back from the body on the table with horror.

"Nevertheless, I have said that the situation on Keron is much worse. More than just turning our fellow soldiers into half robots for a simple failed mission. The High Council has begun to suspect platoons of defection and corruption. Things are in a state of turmoil back on Keron."

"Teichou" Tororo interrupted from behind Pururu. "We have two more Pekoponian hours before they note our disappearance, pupupu…"

"Disappearance?" Dororo spoke up quietly.

"Yes… disappearance, Dororo-kun" A mechanical voice hissed as another Keronian emerged from behind Garuru. He fixed his red pupil upon Dororo. "Do you remember me now?"

Dororo sweated and faltered. "No… I'm sorry. If you could tell me a little more, maybe I'd remember a little easier… Zorara, right?"

Zoruru's eye flashed brighter at this. "It's Zoruru!" He hissed. "Are you certain you don't remember me?" The half mechanical Keronian asked.

Dororo shook his head while smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Zoruru-kun…"

"Back on topic" Interrupted Natsumi, tapping her toes impatiently. "I want to know why she's turned out like this!" The redhead pointed at the Keronian on the table. "And if there is a way to reverse it!"

"Not that I know of yet, pupupu…" Tororo said carelessly. "Why don't you ask the _genius?_" he muttered scathingly.

Kururu ignored the younger Keronian hacker and shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't seen it close up. How would I know what to do right now?"

Hmphing, Garuru stood up once more. "Setting this aside, I will announce our true reasons for coming to Pekopon." Seeing that he had captured everyone's rapt attention, Garuru continued. "If this problem continues, both Keron and Pekopon will suffer great losses. For our best interests, it is imperative that Keron and Pekopon recover quickly. Being under the High Council will not get us anywhere… so…. so…"

Giroro grunted, but looked on as his brother continued to trip over his words. It was unlike his calm and steadfast brother to suddenly start having verbal problems. "So what?"

"We have severed our ties from Keron."

* * *

Time: Four Hours Ago

Planet: Keron

"_Pupupu…are you certain this is what you want to do, Teichou? If so, then we will follow along with you." Tororo asked, not facing Garuru, but the Kirara Platoon. "But… with given time… and the security, I believe we can only rescue one."_

"_One? Very well. Let it be so." Garuru responded, crossing his arms. "Take Kirara with us. I know not what the High Council plans to do with her once she's released, but if they are doing this to the leaders of platoons, I do not like it."_

_The Garuru Platoon looked upon Kirara, drifting calmly in the pulsating light of the green liquid. Ever since the three other Platoons had been deployed to Pekopon and forcefully returned to Keron, the High Council had sought for a way to prevent the constant contamination done to the Keronians who had landed on Pekopon. Originally, the practice of replacing body parts with mechanical parts was used solely for saving and stabilizing a Keronian from certain death. Furthermore, consent from a family member or a close friend was needed for this to be carried out. After three other platoons had defected, the High Council granted permission to the Keron Force to alter the Keronians serving in the force as they saw fit, to protect them from such contamination._

_There were more subtle ways to seal off contamination that scientists had to be aware of. But instead, the Keron Force had resorted to a cruel and crude fashion. By mechanical replacement, they could seal off emotions from a Keronian. Such was evident on the leader of the Kirara Platoon. An entire arm had been severed and replaced with a steel arm, much similar to Zoruru's. However, in contrast to the heicho, Kirara was not half cyborg. Instead, some sort of metal piece covered only around one of her eyes and she had gained a breastplate. The mechanical eye was open, but it was completely black. _

"_Pupupu… rodger." The orange-red tadpole walked over to the tube containing the leader of the Kirara Platoon. "Hm…. Not so complicated at all, pupupu… Pururu might want to come over too, in case releasing Kirara-sempai causes some… unpleasant side effects." Tororo chuckled as he pushed several buttons and punched in a code. "Too easy… they underestimate us nowadays…" He tapped a final button and awaited the results. _

"_Go, Pururu" Garuru muttered, stepping aside for the young pink Keronian to take her place next to Tororo. "Most likely, she will be confused, but since they did this…addition to her, I have no idea how she will react. When she is released, inject her." He ordered._

_Pururu saluted, then readied her syringe cautiously, and careful not to poke Tororo with it. The cap on Kirara's head, which held her in suspension, snapped off as soon as Tororo's finger left the button, releasing the Keronian. Gradually the luminous green liquid inside the tube started draining away as well, leaving Kirara on the bottom, limp and lifeless. As the glass tube slid open, her chest began to move up and down once more. One eye snapped open, revealing a normal red eye. But the other glowed, and the metal surrounding it flashed briefly before fading back to normal. Without warning, the soggy Keronian leapt up and swiped at Tororo, who instinctively fell backwards onto his tail. Pururu took over immediately, parrying the blow away from Tororo and jabbing the tip of her syringe into Kirara. But she didn't fall, instead, her mechanical eye glowed even more sinisterly and suddenly she pulled the needle from her shoulder roughly and jerked it from Pururu's hands. A trail of blood spattered along the ground, illuminated by the tubes surrounding the room. Finally, realizing that Pururu couldn't stop Kirara, Garuru intervened. _

_Shoving Pururu away from a lethal blow, which he caught with his sniper rifle, he threw out his hand towards Pururu. "Give me some smaller syringes, NOW!"_

_Unhesitant, Pururu had five smaller versions of her giant syringe all ready in Garuru's hand, and he quickly shoved them into his rifle and aimed. Five points. One arm, Legs, chest, and neck. That should do the trick. Garuru fired, each syringe meeting their intended mark perfectly. _

_Kirara fell to the ground, unmoving as paralysis surged through her body and numbed it. Garuru stepped closer to pick her up, just to receive a nick on the arm. "Hm?"_

_Zoruru shook his head, and he walked up to Kirara and pulled her over his metal side. Kirara's arm made several more attempts to slice apart the thing that was holding her. "That anesthesia won't work on her android parts. One of her arms can still move. I'll handle this, teichou."_

"_Very well. But is there any way to disable the mechanical part? We cannot have it throwing a ruckus or being seen."_

"_Pupupu… I can handle that." Tororo reached into his pouch and came two feet away from Zoruru. "Restrain her arms, I don't want to be frog sushi." After Zoruru did as told, Tororo crept up to Kirara and slapped a chip onto her mechanical breastplate. "This is probably the piece that controls it all. Disable it, and disable the whole thing." He grinned with self-satisfaction as her robotic eye fizzled, flashed, and faded to black once more. "Done."_

"_Good. Put her in the body bag we brought. Make sure you're not seen, Zoruru Heicho. I believe you can handle that." Garuru ordered, turning on his heel and heading out. He stopped at the exit and faced his platoon once more. "The rest of you, board our ship. We must flee as soon as I receive clearance from the gatekeepers. I want the ship running when I get back."_

"_Rodger!" Everyone saluted, before running off to his or her assigned jobs._

_Without a second look back, Garuru stepped onto a conveyor belt, which he knew, would take him to the gatekeepers. Luckily for him, the Keronians assigned, as guards were not too bright, and would simply assume that he was on a mission. They would grant him permission once they realized whom they were dealing with._

"_We're clear, teichou?" Taruru asked as soon as the sliding doors leading to the control room opened for Garuru. _

"_Yes. Is everything running smoothly?" Garuru asked, taking his place in the center of the room. The platform rose from underneath him, carrying him to his work pod. _

"_Yes, everything is prepared. Gate opening." Pururu reported from her working station. "Initiate engines."_

"_Engines initiated." Taruru reported back as he punched in several buttons and pulled a lever. "Teichou?"_

_Garuru nodded, giving his consent. "Take off." _

"_Taking off." Tororo announced from his side. Several screens illuminated his face. _

_The ship took off smoothly as expected. Garuru watched his screen intently, receiving a clear view of the going ons outside his ship. As they began to enter the orbiting asteroids, which circled Keron, Garuru mentally groaned to himself. _

_Seconds later, his suspicion was confirmed by Tororo. "Pupupu… yep, the High Council is upping security around here. We have a second patrol layer around…"_

"_What should we do about them, teichou?" Pururu asked, glancing back at her leader. "If they see us, they'll come after us. If we flee, it will appear suspicious."_

_He mentally balanced the amount of trouble they were already in. Even if they reported back to Keron Headquarters, they would be immediately picked up and interrogated. Worse off, they would discover Kirara in their ship as well. Garuru was not only known and revered for his sniping skills, but his ability to make near flawless plans._

"_Well?" Taruru demanded impatiently, itching for a battle. "Do we return or try to barge through?" _

_Garuru crossed his arms and smirked at the two small unfortunate patrol pods on his screen. "Tororo Nitohei, how long does it take for security to realize two small, insignificant patrol pods are missing?"_

_Realizing his leader's implications, Tororo chuckled darkly, running calculations through his head. "Pupupu… let say… around 3-4 hours. Readings from their ship indicate that they've just been dispatched about 5 minutes ago, about the same time as us. Pupupu… this must be the new shift of patrol, so they won't be missed…"_

"_Are we cloaked?" Garuru questioned, this time, at Pururu. _

"_Rodger. We're invisible on radar." _

"_Zoruru… prepare the main laser." _

"_Hn…" The half cyborg Keronian leapt down from his place on the ceiling and landed in his pod. "Lasers online."_

_Garuru's screens changed to enlarge the two patrol ships. He waited patiently for the two X's on the screen to lock onto a single ship. "Once one ship is down, the other must be taken out immediately, do you understand, Zoruru Heicho?"_

"_Rodger." Zoruru held his claw above a large red button, awaiting further commands._

_Blip. The system was locked on. Garuru snapped his fingers, and simultaneously, Zoruru tapped his finger. A stream of energy began to form at the nose of the ship. After it had accumulated enough power, Garuru gave the second signal, and Zoruru fired. The white energy entered through one side of the ship, and out the other, resulting in a minor explosion. The other patrol ship quickly turned._

"_Pupupu… I've jammed the other patrol ship's communications. That should buy us time to lock on again." Tororo announced proudly._

"_Excellent timing, Tororo Nitohei." Garuru surveyed the remains of the other ship. "No survivors." He snapped his fingers again. "Take out the second one."_

_Zoruru complied, feeding the nose of the ship more energy. "…Good bye…" He pushed the button again, just as the beam shot out and cut through the nose of the other ship. "Target silenced."_

"_Status, no sign of biological life!" Taruru reported from his station. "I believe we can go on now, teichou."_

"_Check for traps."_

"_None detected, teichou."_

_Nodding his consent, Garuru said, "Then let's go. Time?"_

"_Two hours, 58 minutes. It will take about thirty minutes using hyperdrive mode to reach Pekopon. Possibly another ten minutes to convince Keroro to let us into the house…pupupu…" Tororo replied. "Hang on…there are two more ships coming our way. Pupupu… they must have seen it all…"_

"_Do they recognize our signal?" _

"_No, from the looks of it. They haven't tried to establish a connection yet."_

"_Shall I take them out…teichou?" Zoruru rasped, tapping his fingers impatiently. "Dead men tell no tales…"_

"_No." Garuru decided, while motioning for Pururu to bolster the engines. "If we stay any longer, they may identify us. If we simply leave, they will think we are just space pirates looking for easy prey."_

"_Rodger!" Everyone replied instantly.

* * *

_

"We entered Pekopon unnoticed. But our presence…or absence may soon be discovered, not just by the Keronians, but by Pekoponians as well." Garuru finished, taking a seat once more. "But this also brings up another issue. Safety. Granted, none of us are safe at the moment."

"We know that!" Natsumi replied furiously. "Tell us something we don't know!"

"Yet, you have taken no action to remedy that" Garuru continued on, as if there had been no interruption. "The house and the base are no longer safe."

"We've taken measures to protect ourselves, de arimasu!" Keroro declared. "We've detected some bugs and successfully destroyed them all!"

"Which means, you are in no means, safe." Garuru contradicted harshly, standing up right after Keroro had mentioned bugs. "If people are bugging this house, then it is possible you are under surveillance. How many have you detected, Kururu Socho?"

"Kuku… three during this week. One more today…"

"So people really do think we have Keronians here!" Natsumi declared angrily, grabbing Keroro by the throat. "If you stayed in more often, we wouldn't be under suspicion!"

"G-Gero? I don't go out as often anymore, Natsumi-donno!" Keroro protested.

"It's not the Gunso's fault, nee-chan" Fuyuki sighed. "It's just… all these odd occurrences have everyone on edge."

Ignoring her brother, Natsumi faced Garuru again. "Since you take action quicker than that Bokegaeru, and you're _his _brother, mind telling us what we can do, since you seem to be so sure of yourself?"

Missing the sarcasm, Garuru answered. "You should move. Flee. Or just simply establish another home or base away from here."

"Move? But…" Aki protested. "My job… I have to live around this neighborhood so I can get there quickly."

"If you're not alive, there is no job." Giroro spoke up after a while of silence. "If you put your job before your life, what kind of person are you?"

"Good point…" She admitted grudgingly. "Well, Natsumi, Fuyuki… let's get packing."

"Wait! Mama!" Natsumi lunged at her mother's arm. "Where will we move? And where is safe enough to hold eleven Keronians? That is, if you're staying with us." She muttered at the Garuru Platoon.

"Is there anywhere else?" Garuru demanded. Natsumi shook her head no. "I thought so. Your friends will go with you then?"

"Y…yes, I'll go with Fuyuki-kun!" Momoka declared in her soft voice. Her hair sharpened, going unnoticed by mostly everyone. "If ANYONE tries to hurt MY Fuyuki-kun, I'll KILL them!"

"Anywhere with Natsumi-chan!!!" Koyuki squealed in delight at the prospect of being in the middle of nowhere with her Natsumi.

Giroro visibly slumped when Saburo also said that he would help his friends. "Fine, fine… let's grab our stuff and leave."

"Leave to WHERE?" Natsumi shouted again. "We can't leave if we have nowhere to go to!"

"Hm…" Fuyuki thought for a couple moments. "Nishizawa-san, don't you own an island in the middle of the Pacific?"

"Oh! Yes!" Momoka exclaimed joyfully. "It has everything we need, even security and protection! All of society on an island! Is that where you want to go, Fuyuki-kun?"

"Well, if it doesn't bother you, Nishizawa-san"

"O…OH! It's no problem…" Momoka stuttered, turning red with every word. "N-None at a-all! I'll call a helicopter right away!"

"No!" Garuru interrupted, taking command of the conversation once more. "That's far too conspicuous. People can track us that way. If we use Keronian transportation, we won't be spotted. However, our ship is too small to hold seven Pekoponians and the Keroro Platoon. Unless you wish to stay in the hold?"

Keroro visibly shivered at the thought of possible space mice stowed away in the ship's hold. "It's going to be a bit crammed, de arimasu. We have some good aircrafts that also have anti-barriers. We can use those, de arimasu!"

"Settled!" Aki announced, standing up firmly and heading for her room upstairs. "Fuyuki, Natsumi, Kero-chan, just grab what is necessary and go. And don't make so much noise, the neighbors will be suspicious!"

"Okay!" Fuyuki and Natsumi replied, also heading to their respective rooms. "Oh, Gunso" Fuyuki added, turning around. "Can you remove all trace of your being here from this house?"

"Can do!"

"Good." Fuyuki breathed. "When we leave, I don't want people coming in and finding the basement and such."

"Okay!" Keroro saluted and held the pose until Fuyuki had gone. "Okay men. Let's pack up!"

"Rodger!" The Keroro Platoon responded.

* * *

In the holding room of the Garuru Platoon's ship, a grayish Keronian stirred from his sleep. Instantly, he was alert, slicing apart the crates in the hold. Realizing that he was not under attack, he relaxed, sheathing his buster blade once more. Pamama Heicho sat back down in meditation, waiting for the Garuru Platoon to return to their ship. 

Poof.

"Hm? Zoruru?" Pamama asked, drawing his blade once more. "Is that you? Give me the password!"

"Yes." Came the response, rather impatiently. "And it's… it's…" The voice broke off. "I can't believe I have to do this every time… it's 'pickles'. Some assassin you are." The mechanical voice snorted.

"That's the point." Pamama replied, shifting the boxes to allow the other heicho in his makeshift room. "That's the least expected password from an assassin's mouth. But enough about that. How did Natsumi-donno, Fuyuki-donno, Aki-donno, and the Keroro Platoon react to teichou-san?"

"Typical response." Zoruru replied, seating himself in front of Pamama. "We'll be leaving to Nishizawa Co. Island. We should find sanctuary there."

"Really? That's hard to find, nowadays." Pamama said, using his blade to carve a hole in a crate. Reaching in, he brought out two bottles of water. Handing one to Zoruru, he continued. "Did Dororo-san recognize you?"

"No." The other said shortly. "He didn't even remember my name after teichou announced it."

Pamama snickered. "Typical response." He mimicked. "Any other news of interest?"

"None." Zoruru replied, draining the rest of his water. "I should leave. Garuru will be expecting me back in the house."

"Send him my regards." Pamama remarked, finishing his water as well. "Next time then, Zoruru-heicho."

With a poof, the other Keronian had disappeared as quickly as he had come. Leaving Pamama to his thoughts.

* * *

_As he left, Pamama faced the Platoon one last time. "Take one last look, my friends. This was our entire Platoon." He shushed Terara, who was ready to burst into sobs. "Do not say good bye." And then he turned and left the room. Once the doors had slid shut behind him, he finished his sentence. "For we'll meet again." He moved his hands in front of his body so that the Keronian following him would not notice anything off. "I'm grateful Dororo-san taught me how to do this…Ninja Arts: Bushin no Jutsu!" Making another symbol with his hands he muttered. "Replacement Technique!"_

_The Keronian noticed nothing as he continued to lead the clone into the Memory Chamber while Pamama surveyed with great amusement from the ceiling. When the Keronian headed back for the next victim, Pamama was half-'tempted to drop down and knock him out and free his friends. But if he lost concentration, the Bushin (Clone) would disappear, triggering an alarm. Then the Kirara Platoon would have no hope of ever coming together again. Crawling on top of the ceiling towards the memory chamber, he waited as the Keronian returned, with Haruru in tow. When the sliding doors opened, Pamama quickly followed him in. He had to stop himself from laughing out loud and giving away his position when Haruru stared mournfully at the clone in the tube. The Keronian left, not noticing the figure on the ceiling._

_"Too bad I don't have experience with machines," Pamama muttered to himself as he viewed the tubes._

_Three more times, the Keronian came back with another platoon member in front of him. Teroro entered the tube without another word, not even sparing Haruru or the clone Pamama a second glance, lest the sight ruin his resolve. Terara, however, almost broke down crying as she viewed her brother hanging in the tube before being forcefully shoved within one herself. However, when Kirara entered, Pamama focused his attention solely on his leader. Kirara surveyed the tubes almost casually._

_"Ah, that's my teichou…" Pamama commented mentally. "Never letting your emotions show…" But his eyes widened as Kirara moved to the center, before her own sleeping tube._

_Her hand rose, and she saluted them._

_"T…teichou…" The assassin thought guiltily. "I'm sorry…"_

_Then the Keronian held the tube open for her and she stepped in without second thoughts. Just like all the others, Kirara fell asleep. The Keronian looked around, job done, before leaving the room in silence. Once he was gone, Pamama dropped back to the ground without sound._

_"No one disturbs a hibernating platoon." Pamama muttered to himself as he took a seat beneath his clone. "Let's see… the normal amount of time for purification is about a year. If I use the 'Force Sleep Technique' then I should be able to slow down my body rate so I can hold the clone." His hands molded several sets of hand seals. "Ninja Arts: Forced Sleep Jutsu!" He murmured, blinking owlishly as the jutsu began to take effect immediately._

_"Good night, everybody"

* * *

_

"_It's a good thing I did this after all." _Pamama decided, flinging the empty bottle over his shoulder and slumping down. _"But I certainly had to wait for quite a while! And then when I realized that the Garuru Platoon was considering a rebellion, I finally got the chance to speak to them…"

* * *

_

"Everybody ready?" Aki announced, slinging a bag over her shoulder and dragging a giant suitcase behind her.

"All set." Natsumi and Fuyuki simultaneously announced.

"Wait! One more Gunpla, Tamama-Nitohei!!!" The Gunso's strangled voice shouted. "I need it! It's a Limited Edition one!!!"

"You won't need it, desu…" Tamama grumbled, thinking how dumb his Gunso was sometimes. "Momo-tchi will get you an even rarer one later…"

"Really, Tamama Nitohei???" Keroro glanced up, all hopeful. "Okay! I'm ready!"

"You, Tama-chan?" Momoka asked, who had just returned to the Hinata house after flying to her mansion to pick up some things.

"Yup!" Tamama pulled out three bags full of candy and snacks. "All ready, desu!"

"R-right" Giroro mumbled, showing off his small bag of provisions and his best weapons. "I destroyed my other weapons so other people wouldn't get them"

"You, Kuru-chan?" Aki asked, turning towards the yellow Keronian, who had just come out from the basement.

"Tch…" He replied, holding his laptop in front of him. "My things are too big to bring, so I had to invent something quickly" He showed off a small bag with his symbol and codename on it. "I shrunk them all and put them in capsules, Kukuku…."

Giroro's eye twitched. "And you didn't tell us you could do this…why?" _All my guns…destroyed…._

Kururu shrugged. "I'm despicable. What can I say? Kuku-" He froze in mid-laugh when Giroro shoved a sniper rifle into his face. "Now… don't joke around…"

"I DON'T joke" Giroro growled, ready to pull the trigger to avenge his other guns, when Natsumi kicked the gun from his hands. "Na-Natsumi?"

"Giroro." Natsumi growled. "Do you know what will happen when the neighbors hear that gun?" He nodded. "Then do you know why you shouldn't be fighting?" She leaned closer to his face angrily. "We're leaving! So stop fighting unless you want to be left behind!"

_Natsumi, all alone on that island with that…that…that… boy!_ Giroro growled mentally at Saburo, who had came into the hallway as well, holding a small bag of his possessions as well. _And… her! _He turned towards Koyuki, who was shoving several shuriken into her even smaller bag. _No, I mustn't be left behind!_ "Very well, Natsumi" he admitted.

"Good." She turned away from him. "Koyuki-chan, what about Dororo?"

"Ne? Him?" Koyuki rubbed her head embarrassedly. "Well, we're ninja… we usually hunt and make our own supplies, food, and weapons. Of course, I couldn't make shuriken or kunai, so I had to bring them along…"

_Figures… _Natsumi sweatdropped, before addressing her mother. "Well, mama, we're all done!"

"Good. Then we can leave immediately," Garuru ordered, already heading for the Keroro Platoon's base. "Where is this ship of yours?"

"Seventh room on the third floor." Keroro shouted back, pulling at his backpack. "Fuyuki-donno! Help me carry my Gunpla! Onegai!!!"

Fuyuki smiled, and headed back to help shove the backpack along the ground. Tamama, not to be outdone, despite the fact he was already burdened with a sack of equal size, helped Fuyuki push the bag along. After thirty minutes of pushing and pulling, the group had finally arrived in the room.

"Hmph… latest design… an impressive job as always." Garuru commented shortly, inspecting the paint job. "Who pilots?"

"Kururu Socho" Keroro replied. "And me. Tamama Nitohei is in charge of flight path and weather conditions and Dororo is in charge of navigation. Giroro is weapons master."

"Very well. We'll be in the passenger section then." Garuru ordered his platoon after him as he boarded the ship.

"Rodger!" Keroro announced, before motioning for his platoon and the Pekoponians to follow after him.

Fuyuki took one last look at his house below them. It was an ungangly sight after what mobs had done to it. Paint was sprayed on the lawn, saying 'Alien lovers', as well as the grass and flowers that his mother had worked so hard on were ripped up and lay scattered on the sidewalk. But it was still his home. As the ship rose even higher, Fuyuki noticed something.

"Hey, Giroro!" He called loudly, "Isn't that your cat down there?"

"Wha-?" A rough voice demanded from the control station. "KUSO!!!"

"_Cat?" _Garuru mouthed silently, in slight shock. _"… It seems as if we're in for an interesting time on Pekopon…"

* * *

Yosh! Prologue is finished!!! I put more effort into it than I did with Parasite Cage... I'm actually excited about continuing this story...wow..._


	2. Life on Nishizawa Island

**Chapter One**

**Keroro & Garuru Platoon: Life on Nishizawa Island**

After returning promptly to retrieve the cat, Garuru and his platoon decided to fly their ship alongside the Keroro Platoon's. There were no disturbances throughout the entire trip to the Nishizawa Island at all.

"Pekopon has such poor security," Garuru muttered as he exited his ship. "Not even one sign of a patrol ship!"

"Pupupu…it hasn't changed at all since we last came here…" Tororo commented. "We could just conquer Pekopon right now… and end it all. Keron would welcome us back with open arms…pupupu!"

"That's true." Garuru admitted, facing the young hacker. "But still, even if Pekopon is conquered, and Keron moves to take it, it is impossible to completely wipe out the Pekoponians. There will be some who will be able to change our people. And ultimately, lead to war amongst ourselves."

"What are you talking about back there?" Natsumi's irate voice shouted from the front. "You lot aren't conquering anything today!"

"There is enough proof that Pekoponians affect us Keronians in some strange way. Those four high-level platoons, Nitohei." Garuru finished, trailing after the Keroro Platoon, who had just exited their ship. "Do you know where we will be staying, Keroro Gunso?"

"Gero? Staying? Ah…. No, de arimasu." Keroro mumbled, walking faster. "Maybe you should ask Momoka-san."

"Peko- Momoka-san, where will we be staying on this island?"

Momoka hesitated, before replying. "Anywhere you want, I guess… we have several hotel resorts on the island…"

"Translation: I have a whole city on this island" Tamama's happy voice shouted. "We'll be fine, desu!!!"

The island was lush and green, with many tropical flowers growing on the loamy soil. However, in the midst of nature was a paved marble path, leading to somewhere deeper in the forest. Natsumi, leading the group with Koyuki, pushed aside another huge palm leaf and sweatdropped as Koyuki sliced through it with her bare hands, clearing the way for everyone else.

Something caught Koyuki's eye, and she reached out and snatched it up. "Here, Natsumi-chan!" she sang, presenting her crush with a single ripe peach. "This one looks real tasty!!!"

"Um…. thanks, Koyuki-chan" Natsumi muttered, fully aware of the other girl's odd obsession over her. "But are you certain you're not hungry?"

"Nope! But I can tell Natsumi-chan is!" Koyuki smiled like a cat. "So here!"

Her stomach grumbled. Grumbling, Natsumi reached out and accepted the fruit. "Okay, thanks, Koyuki-chan."

"We're almost there." Momoka's soft voice came from behind the two girls. "Just beyond this tree."

Natsumi stepped around the giant tree and pushed away several damp vines and blinked as light splayed across her face, causing her to draw back. Without warning, Koyuki had taken out her kunai and sliced through the foliage. Everyone gasped as his or her eyes became accustomed to the light. A giant, clean looking building sat in front of the group's eyes. Next to it were several smaller buildings, scattered around the establishment.

"M-Momo-Momoka san…" Natsumi choked out, regaining her senses. "You…how much…"

"About 3 million to own the island, and another 7 million to built Peach City." Momoka replied, leading the way from there. "There's something for everyone, and if there isn't, it can be built right away!"

"Shooting gallery?" Garuru and Giroro demanded at the same time.

"Yes…that way" Momoka was nearly run over by a red and purple blur. "Oh…" Her hair suddenly sharpened as a furious scowl spread across her normally gentle features. "YOU TWO! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Reverse Momoka was the one doing the chasing in the end.

Sweatdropping at Momoka, who was furiously racing after the two Keronians, Fuyuki smiled at Keroro "Ha… for now, I just want to relax…" he said, stretching his limbs out as he walked towards the hotel. "You coming, Gunso?"

"Nah…" Keroro responded, eying a large swimming pool in front of the hotel. "I think I'll go for a swim…"

"Yosh! I'll do whatever my Gunso-san does!" Tamama pumped his fist in the air as he scampered after the green Keronian. _AS LONG AS SHE ISN'T IN THE WAY!!! _Tamama snarled mentally as Moa followed Keroro. _She was relatively silent at Fu-tchi and Nat-chi's house…but now???_

"Oji-sama!" Moa cried out, following after Keroro. "Wait for me! You could say… major excitement!"

"Ah, ah!" Taruru suddenly blocked Tamama's path. "Tamama-sensei! Tamama-sensei! You have to teach me that golden thing you did the last time we met!!!" The blue Keronian cheered.

Tamama's pupil's shrunk as his darker side took over. "You… get out of my way! TAMAMA IMPACT!" He snarled, letting a jet of gold slam into Taruru, sending him flying away. Instantly, he reverted back to his cute personality. "Ah! Gunso-san, don't forget about me!" Tamama called, leaving behind a smoking and battered Taruru. "Gomen nasai, Taruru-kun… but I MUST PROTECT MY GUNSO-SAN FROM THAT WOMAN!!!" With that, Tamama chased after Moa and Keroro. "GET BACK HERE, WOMAN!"

"Uh…o-okay, Tamama-sensei…" Taruru muttered incoherently, twitching on the ground.

* * *

Lowering his gun, Giroro panted. "15" 

"Only 15, Giroro? You have gotten soft. 35." Garuru reprimanded, blowing the smoke from his gun. "Next round. One minute. Start."

Giroro didn't bother to argue with his older brother. Raising his gun once more, Giroro shot like no tomorrow. Next to him, his brother put another hole through the center of the Pekoponian targets. Of course, Garuru would not miss, he was the most revered sniper in the Keron Force, Giroro realized, as he switched weapons and fired wildly again.

"45…"

"Hmph…. 60. You're just a bit rusty aren't you?" The purple Keronian lowered his weapon, taking a moment to recuperate.

Giroro returned his family's feral, fanged grin at his older brother. "I get the impression that no one else on the Keroro Platoon is training except me. But I haven't had friendly competition in a while…"

Garuru smirked. "Third round…"

* * *

"Kukukuku… you're still as pathetic as ever" Kururu stated as he watched the younger hacker pull at his face. "But, then again, you're still a brat, so I don't expect you to understand at all." 

The two hackers were seated a little way from the pools, typing away on their laptops. Upon seeing that everyone was going off to their own devices, Tororo had rashly challenged Kururu by hoping to infect the latter's computer with a virus. Amusingly, it had immediately been repelled by his firewalls, so that the virus had taken no effect at all upon Kururu's computer, but it had caught his attention, at least.

"Kukukuku…"

* * *

"Ah…" A shiny green leg lifted out of the pool, trailing water after it. "Now this is the life…" Keroro remarked, floating calmly in the pool. 

"You could say, total satisfaction!" Moa added, sitting at the edge of the pool with his feet dipped in the water. "It's going to get dark soon, Oji-sama!"

"Kero? It's that late already?!"

"Yes!" The Angol said, standing up. "I'll fetch a towel for you-"

"HERE!" Tamama shouted, thrusting a towel in Keroro's face. The tadpole was floating by upon a small kickboard. "TAKE IT!"

Keroro was getting bad vibes from the mysterious purple-black aurora enflaming Tamama. "Um…sure, Tamama Nitou…" he said submissively.

At once, the purple flames died away. Tamama was back to his cheerful self once more. "Okay, Gunso-san! Just call ME when you need anything, desu!"

"Uh…sure…"

* * *

"Hah!" Dororo grunted as he smashed into the opposite wall of the dojo. "You're pretty good, Zoruru-kun…"

"You haven't lost talent either since the last time I saw you…" Zoruru rasped, also panting hard from the beatings he had taken. "Dororo-kun…"

The two assassins were sparring with each other in the Nishizawa dojo, which was fashioned like an ancient Japanese dojo with sand for a ground and paper windows. Bamboo, covering the walls, were nicked and battered, some completely shattered from attacks that had missed their target.

"Last time?" Dororo questioned. "As in the invasion?"

"Before that- but I don't expect you to remember that." But Zoruru glared as if Dororo was supposed to remember.

"Hehe…" Dororo rubbed the back of his head again. "We should take a break soon…"

'Yes" And without a second glance, Zoruru vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving a small note to drift towards the ground.

Dororo picked it up and read it. "I'm not coming back?"

* * *

POOF!!! 

"I bet you believed that we had forgotten you in the ship, sleepyhead." Zoruru's voice came through the boxes, amused. "Wake up, Pamama. Laziness is a soldier's worst enemy."

"Yeah, yeah…I'll get up…" Pamama returned, blearily. "In another five hours…."

His mechanical eye glinted angrily as he slashed apart the boxes. Bottles of water and other supplies from Keron clattered to the ground with a clamor. "Get up, Pamama Heicho. I am not in the mood for games right now."

"Okay! Okay! I didn't need that sort of monkeyshine!" Pamama insisted, pulling himself up, scooting away from the dangerous Keronian. "What is it now?"

"We've arrived at the Nishizawa Island. Now, will you come out of hiding?"

Pamama thought about it before shaking his head. "No. Not now."

"Scared?" The other sneered.

"No…" Pamama hesitated, remorsefully. "I'll return when teichou-san returns."

"To normal? Then you'll be waiting for a very long time, Pamama." Zoruru growled. "Trust me, I would know." He gestured to his metal side.

"Not to normal… physically! When she's right in the head again!"

"You could still be waiting a very long time."

"I'll risk that." The smaller assassin grunted, reaching for a pack of space food. "I can't help. I feel…sort of worthless that I can't help Kirara-teichou…"

"Forget about it" Zoruru blurted out by accident. Seeing that the younger Keronian was now fully attentive, he continued, hesitantly. "Before I joined the Keron Force, Zeroro… no, Dororo and I were partners. We were equally deadly and capable of greater things. But one day…"

_"Zeroro-kun, have we received a mission?" Zoruru asked, blinking his big greenish eyes. He grabbed the paper out of Zeroro's hands eagerly. "This one has a good pay."_

_Zeroro chuckled and playfully snatched it back. "But it means we have to be on constant alert. Chances are, that we will run into Viperons… and other natural enemies of Keronians." He folded the paper and stuck it away in a pouch slung around his shoulders. "The client is waiting for us at Gate 13. Do we accept?"_

_"Hmph." Zoruru had instantly become his quiet, silent self. "Of course. How else do you expect us to become stronger?"_

_"Good point." The blue Keronian smiled, and started to head towards the gates leading out of their town. "Do you need to grab extra weapons or supplies? I've got enough for both of us."_

_"Then no. The faster we leave, the faster we return and take another job."_

_Their client was a bit of an oddball, Zoruru quickly decided as the figure appeared into view. His face was completely covered in a cloth, not allowing anybody to see his true face. Even his body was completely wrapped in cloth, that not even skin color was identifiable. They should have been on guard as soon as they had seen their client, but they had been naïve as well as brash._

_"This way, boys…"_

_Without second questions, both Zeroro and Zoruru followed the mysterious man outside the village._

_A day's walk from their village, and to Zoruru, these happenings had become almost too common. First, a band of bandits had ambushed them in a crossroad, demanding that they hand over any valuables on them. Zeroro and he had simply reappeared behind each of the bandits and with a clean chop to the neck, left them all tied up and unconscious. As their client took a small break against a nearby creek, he motioned to Zeroro, and the two began conversing silently and quickly._

_He started first; making several quick motions his with hands. "Zeroro-kun, I do not trust this man."_

_"Nor do I" Zeroro signed back. "Bandits normally travel apart from each other. They don't even trust their own comrades!"_

_"Yes" He gestured back, sneaking a look at the clothed figure. "Do you think we should abort?"_

_"We're… in trouble"_

_At first, Zoruru didn't understand, but then, a single arrow landed between the two assassins. They leapt apart quickly, whirling around to discover that their client was missing from his stone. Instantly, he understood._

_At the same time, Zeroro spoke up, slicing apart an arrow with his katana. "It was a trap."_

_"Yes, I know!" He hissed impatiently, also doing the same. "But why?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? I would have thought two intelligent young Keronians such as yourselves would understand!" Their client stood in front of them, and for once, they could see a part of him. His hand, or what should have been his hand, was a cannon. "HAH, hah, hah, hah!" Came the signature, rowdy laugh of a Viperon._

_"Viperons!" Zoruru growled, taking the defensive, knowing that Viperons could easily overrun two Keronians. "But why us?"_

_"Two birds with one stone!" The Viperon threw off his heavy garbs, and they landed around his feet. He gave them a snaky grin, running his forked tongue across his lips. "I get a good dinner, and get rid of you two troublemakers!"_

_"I understand now." Zeroro muttered, more to himself than to Zoruru. "Most Keronians stand no chance at all against Viperons. The only ones who do are those who are seasoned fighters and skilled assassins, who are quicker and stronger than Viperons, and which defy the food chain." He pointed his sword right at the Viperon and narrowed his eyes. "I feel like I have to at least give you a fair warning. We aren't ordinary assassins, Viperon."_

_"Kwah, ha, ha!" The Viperon laughed arrogantly, also readying his cannon. "Well, I'm no ordinary Viperon myself! Now die!" He shouted, and several flashes went off._

_Zoruru drew back, slightly cowed. 'It's true' he thought. 'That Zeroro probably isn't normal. But…' His eyes widened as he suddenly felt the Viperon's presence behind him. Whirling around, he was met with a strong punch in the stomach. 'But I am…'_

_"Zoruru-kun!" Zeroro screamed, running at the Viperon. But suddenly, three more Viperons blocked his path. "Get out of my way, Viperon scum!" he screamed, clashing his blade against the cannon of the biggest one._

_"Sorry" The other smirked, whacking the blue Keronian away. "No can do. You may have 'powers' but we're more than enough for you!"_

_Zeroro strained his ears, and fell back. He could no longer hear Zoruru, or feel his presence at all! "No!" He flew at the closest Viperon with fury blazing in his eyes. "NO! DIE!!!" He screamed, plunging his blade into the stomach of one and drawing it out, kicking the body away._

_A Viperon's eyes bulged out. "That was my brother, you stupid Keronian!" But by the time he had aimed, Zeroro was already gone._

_The Viperon's eyes widened even further as he felt cold steel biting against his neck. "And that was my best friend." The voice of an assassin whispered in his ear, before all went black._

_"You-you! You murderer!" shouted the last Viperon, aiming. Anger, however, caused his aim to go off. "Die, filth!" He gasped as he noticed a sword protruding from his stomach. "Wha…wha? How?" he gurgled._

_Zeroro sheathed his bloody sword. The unlucky Viperon fell with a thud behind him. "Slaying a thousand of you would never make up for my loss." He hissed, walking away. "Zoruru-kun"_

_Of course, miles away, Zoruru had never realized what he truly meant to Zeroro. When he regained consciousness in the arms of a medic, with a numb feeling on the left side of his body, he could only assume the worst. That Zeroro had left him and ran in fear.

* * *

_

"Dororo-kun has gotten stronger still" Zoruru mused, accepting a bottle of water for his troubles. "And he does not allow the past to disturb his present."

"But…" Pamama trailed off. "Are you certain you should just come up with random accusations? You don't even really know what happened?"

"He is alive and well. I am alive and half-cyborg," The grayish Keronian snarled, extending his thumb for greater emphasis. "Viperons are a Keronian's most deadly enemy. Even if Zeroro were not 'normal', he wouldn't have made it out without a scratch unless he fled like the coward he is! Even now, he does not remember me!"

"Then… wouldn't Kirara-teichou get mad at me if I forget about her like Dororo did to you?"

"Your case and mine are different, kid. At least, you feel like you couldn't do anything for her. Zeroro went ahead and forgot about me."

* * *

A huge table, covered in delicacies and food from head to foot, sat in the center of a large dinning room, ornate enough for a king. Large delicate crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, as well as red plush tapestries from the windows. Momoka sat at the head of the table, and next to her, of course, were Fuyuki and Paul. Tamama sat further down, facing his apprentice, Taruru. Next to them, Giroro and Garuru were determinedly ignoring each other. Pururu batted her eyes at Keroro, who turned as pink as the former. Kururu continued to ignore the glares Tororo continuously sent towards him, causing the younger Keronian to become even angrier. Moa, was watching Pururu and her uncle carefully, her normally docile features tinged with a hint of jealousy. Koyuki sat next to Saburo, glaring at him as Natsumi stared into his sky blue eyes. Aki and Dororo were calmly sipping tea, blissfully unaware of the crackling atmosphere next to them. 

A voice rang from the head of the table. "Kerokerokerokerokerokerokerokero…"

"Tamatamatamatama…" Tamama's voice joined in.

Hmphing, Giroro glared at Keroro, but opened his mouth and trilled his name anyhow. "Girogirogirogirogirogirogirogiro…"

"Kurukurukurukuru…"

Dororo, sitting at his tatami mat, looked on as the rest of his platoon resonated in the dining room. "Ano, Keroro-kun…that isn't very polite of you…" He was suddenly caught off as other Keronians decided to join in.

"Garugarugarugarupurupurupurupurutarutarutarutarutorotorotorotoro"

Sighing, Dororo decided that since everyone else was doing it, it wouldn't hurt. But just as he opened his mouth, everyone else fell silent. "Doro-" But now, as he looked around, he realized that someone else was missing. "Garuru-donno, where is Zoruru-donno?"

"Here" Zoruru answered, appearing on his seat with a puff of dark smoke. "Did I miss something?"

"No, nothing much" Taruru answered for him, scooping some shrimp onto his plate. "Mmnn." Suddenly, a fork came near to impaling his hand. "Hey!" He glared up, to meet Tamama, who was grinning like a maniac.

"WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS, APPRENTICE?" Tamama rumbled, putting an emphasis on 'apprentice'. "OUR HOST HAS SO KINDLY PREPARED A GOOD DINNER… AND YOU JUST GRAB THINGS!" Tamama's eyes grew large and cute once more as he picked up his spoon and made a small bow. "Itadakimasu!" He scooped some rice onto his plate. "That's how you should do it."

"Oh…okay!" Taruru exclaimed, getting the drift. "Since the morphing freak has provided us with dinner, we have to be polite, or she'll go 'monster' on us! Itadakimasu!"

"A morphing monster?" A large shadow fell over Taruru's plate, and a cracking sound could be heard from behind him. "What was that…you just said?"

"You know he's your comrade" Giroro commented, cutting himself a slab of beef as he watched Momoka chase around the blue Keronian in a rage. "Shouldn't you protect him?"

"Humph" Garuru returned, taking the plate of beef as well and serving himself some. "He's in the force now. He should be perfectly capable of protecting himself from Peko- Momoka-san. Oh, and… itadakimasu" he said, taking his chopsticks and making a small bow.

It was weird, Giroro admitted, to be sitting in front of his brother once more without the fear of being reprimanded for something un-military like, or being nagged at to begin the Pekopon invasion. "Ita…Itadakimasu."

* * *

After a good, warm dinner and a small chat of future plans, the large group was departing the dining room for a nice long sleep. Giroro, from his sleeping bag, glared over his gun at his brother, who had also unrolled a sleeping bag. The two siblings clutched their respective weapons, simply staring. Finally, Giroro grunted and reached around his sleeping bag for a can of polish. Still, while he ran his hand down the barrel of his gun, smearing the polish, he watched his older brother warily. 

Finally, it was Garuru who broke the silence. "What's wrong, Giroro?"

Giroro finally gave up the pretense of polishing his weapons. Dropping them onto his bed, he folded his arms. "You know what's wrong, Garuru."

"You don't trust me."

"No, I don't"

Silence settled once more, before Giroro tried to continue the conversation. "You were one of the most respected and feared platoons. Why would you betray Keron when you were so influential there?"

"Because, little brother, this cannot continue." Garuru replied, also crossing his arms. "Sooner or later, they'll be turning all Keronians of the Keron Force into cyborgs, regardless of contamination. Kirara was only the first. Those other three platoons were next. Then who?"

"So you're saving your own skin" Giroro sneered, unhesitant to display his dislike.

Garuru's eyes flashed. "No, I'm saving my platoon from having to share the same fate as her."

"And out of all the places you could have gone to for sanctuary, you had to come to Pekopon, a place you know which has an effect on Keronians."

"Precisely. You aren't as dim-witted as I thought" Garuru retorted. "By coming here, I have provided a shield for my platoon. The High Council may view Pekopon as a threat, but they are cowardly. They won't set foot on Pekopon until they can be sure that they won't be contaminated."

"It's true they won't" Giroro growled, placing his gun away. "But they will send someone else. They could care less about the well being of other platoons. They just want to save their own hides and make themselves look good."

"If they send someone else," Garuru hissed, baring his fangs. "I'll crush them"

* * *

Five Keronians were seated at a huge podium. Each of them, a different color, sat dignified and calmly as the report was delivered to them. 

The messenger continued. "At 4 o'clock in the afternoon, an unidentified ship managed to completely wipe out two of our patrol ships before fleeing the scene. This leads us to believe that they were our own people, not just bandits or pirates." He paused to take a breath before continuing. "However, four minutes before this incident, security reports that Garuru Chui requested that Gate A-35 be opened. Mission Control states that the Garuru Platoon have received no missions." He looked up from his notes. "Verdict, please, High Council"

The Head Keronian rubbed his chin thoughtfully before turning to his cohorts and sighing. "We've lost another one."

The only female in the High Council spoke up. "Then, is it wise to send another? Four have failed, Keroro Platoon have betrayed us, and now, Garuru."

"Yes…" Another one said. "We will only lose more worthy soldiers to Pekopon at this rate."

Suddenly, a gust swept through the meeting hall as the door was opened. A female Keronian shape, followed by four others, walked into the room. The first figure bowed. "Forgive us for barging in, High Counselor." She raised her head, sweeping her cold, calculating green eyes across the room. "But I have come to accept your mission." She finished, before bowing again. "Permission to leave immediately?"

"Permission granted" The High Councilor replied. After the Platoon had left, his peers bombarded him with questions.

"High Councilor! Is it really wise to send in the Zanana Platoon?" The female Keronian demanded, slamming her fist onto the podium.

"Yes! You know perfectly well that Zanana Gocho owes Garuru a life-debt!" Another Keronian thundered, standing up. "Garuru could use this against her!"

The Head Councilor waved the complaints away. "I trust in them." He answered simply.

* * *

"Zanana Teichou. This is a wise course of action?" A yellow Keronian questioned, marching after her leader. 

"I think it is…" Zanana replied, stopping in front of her room. "Well, Siriri Shōi? What do you think?"

"I think you're racing into things a little too quickly" The other replied coldly, continuing down the hall to her own room. "What happens if we're contaminated?"

"That won't happen." Zanana growled firmly, already halfway in her room. "We enter Pekopon, eliminate those that resist us, and return with the Garuru Platoon."

"Can we… kill the Keroro Platoon?" Another voice rasped eagerly.

Sighing, Zanana poked her head out her door again. "Yes, Yanana Ittohei, only if necessary. We want them returned to Keron for a trial."

"Ah! Okay!" The Keronian chirped back.

But before she could pull her head back and continue packing, another Keronian stood in front of her door. "What? Done already, Éruru Gunso?" She gave him a mock groan. "I suppose you don't have much to carry with you anyhow. You can report at the docking deck first then. We'll join with you later." The reddish-brown Keronian merely grunted and left the hall.

She almost believed the wave of interruptions were over when suddenly, a younger Keronian bounced up to her. "Teichou… should we bring food supplies?"

"A little" Zanana grumbled, before slamming the door in the recruit's face. A tap on the door. "NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS!" With that, she could hear a scurrying down the hallway. "Finally!"

As she threw several of her weapons into her suitcase, she blinked as she came across a small picture of Garuru. Grumbling something about interruptions, she set it onto her desk next to her bed and zipped her suitcase shut. "Humph! I'll get him back with no problems at all!" She declared, stomping out to meet the rest of her Platoon.

* * *

"A-CHOO!" 

Giroro, startled by the explosion of sneezing, already had his gun in his hand and a grenade in the other. Realizing it was only Garuru, he dropped the things with a groan. "What's wrong with you. I've never known you to sneeze so loudly. It felt like a bomb went off!"

"At least a sneeze is brief" Garuru returned, wearily, rolling over in his sleeping bag. "You snore like a jackhammer, little brother. I advise medication."

"Say what!" Giroro growled.

The smoke grenade that he had readied in case there had been an attack went off with a small bang, causing a smokescreen to cover him completely in soot. In the midst of his coughing and choking, Giroro heard something he had not heard in a very long time as the smoke cleared up.

Across the room, Garuru was pointing and laughing.

"Teichou! Are you alright?" Taruru yelled, bursting into the room with a louder bang than the grenade. He froze as he saw the scene "Huh?"

"Giroro Gocho!" Keroro also yelled, racing to the door. Unfortunately, he could not stop, and slammed into Taruru, causing the other Keronian to go flying into Garuru. In turn, the force caused Garuru to fall into his guns, which fired off in succession, several burning holes into Giroro's cap and his sleeping bag, while he was forced to dodge the rest.

Immediately, the laughing stopped as Garuru pulled Taruru off of his sleeping bag. "Ittohei, what are you doing here?" he asked icily, all traces of his laughter wiped away with a furious scowl.

"KE-RO-RO!" Giroro roared, standing up, holding his ruined sleeping bag in one hand and a gun in the other.

"Uh…uh oh…" Keroro muttered, before taking off as quickly as possible. "Gomen nasai, de arimasu!!!"

Things did not quiet down until after Natsumi, too, was awakened. It was then, to the great amusement of the rest of the Keroro and Garuru Platoon that Keroro and Giroro discovered the reason why Natsumi had come to be known as the Devil Summer.

* * *

"That was the WORST night of my LIFE!" Natsumi hurled a pillow at her alarm clock in anger. "That Bokegaeru! Wanting to make us all miserable!" 

"I don't think that was the Gunso's intent, nee-chan" Fuyuki sweatdropped as his sister changed into something more suitable. "It was an accident. Giroro just doesn't get up in the middle of the night and get a craving to shoot Keroro full of holes you know."

"I suppose that's true" Natsumi admitted, still angry. "But they couldn't keep the argument to themselves, could they? They just had to go and get others involved."

"Well, nee-chan, I don't think they'll be doing anything like that soon."

Finishing buttoning up her shirt, Natsumi opened the door, just to find Koyuki hanging from the ceiling, waving to her happily. With a back flip, Koyuki landed on the ground and smiled at Natsumi. "I brought you breakfast, Natsumi-chan, since you slept in!"

"Slept… in?" Natsumi whirled around and glared at her alarm clock as if it was its fault. "What time…?"

"It's 10:46 in the morning, nee-chan" Fuyuki said aloud.

"Oh! I have to get to school…" Natsumi's frantic look suddenly died down, replaced by a look of remorse. "Oh, that's right. We can't go to school anymore."

"Not so!" Koyuki announced proudly. "Momoka-chan has a private tutor on this island!"

"Can he be trusted?" Natsumi asked suspiciously.

"Are you doubting me, Natsumi-sama?" Paul asked, suddenly appearing next to Koyuki. "I knew Koyuki-sama couldn't fetch you 'promptly'…" He sighed.

"You…you're a teacher?" Natsumi blinked doubtfully.

"Yes." Paul held up a stack of books. "I believe these are the standard textbooks you are using at your school. From now on, I'll be your teacher." He said, also handing Natsumi a map of the island with a red circle on it. "That's where the school house is located. Everyone else is attending. I expect Saburo-sama to be there too," he added suggestively.

"Really?" Natsumi asked, standing up. "Then I'm there!"

"Don't forget to stop by the stores for some supplies" The elderly man interrupted, handing Natsumi a hastily scribbled upon paper. "You'll need pencil, pens, paper, binders, folders, erasers, white-out, a calculator, some weights and a dojo uniform"

"A-A what?" Natsumi asked, sweatdropping as Paul listed the final two. "Weights and a dojo uniform? What for?"

"For your hand-to-hand combat classes, of course!" With that, he closed the door and left.

"A combat class?"

* * *

After a whole regular day of classes and study, Natsumi was worn down mentally, and raring to move around. Normally, PE classes were a good output for her excess energy, but now, this was going a bit overboard. But not necessarily in a bad way. 

"Keroro-sama" Paul shook his finger at the green Keronian. "More weights. If you want to get stronger, you can't be lazy like that. And 10 more laps!" he added.

"GERO?!" Keroro stammered, but obliged anyhow.

"Don't worry Gunso-san! After you get stronger, we can have a love match!!!" Tamama called out, pumping his weights into the air.

"Hmph. He'll probably grow lazy again unless we take away his Gunpla" Giroro muttered, practicing some combat moves that Paul had forced him to copy over and over again.

Ironically, the Garuru Platoon had also joined in the training part of the Pekoponian school day. Paul had moved on to Garuru, and was admonishing the Keronian rather soundly.

"One can't just excel in one area! If you have no weapons on you, then what will you do? Beg for your life?" Paul yelled, towering over the purple Keronian.

Garuru was equally furious. Who did this Pekoponian think he was, ordering him, a Chui around? "Beg? I never beg, and I never lose my weapons! This is completely unnecessary!" However, a nagging voice in the back of his head proved otherwise.

Suddenly, before he could see any movements, Paul had snatched the laser sniper from his hands and had it pointed towards him. Garuru narrowed his eyes in a calculating manner. The Pekoponian, Paul, clearly outstripped him in terms of strength and speed, but if he had his gun, he would clearly be in a better situation.

"Very well" Garuru growled, holding out his hand, and his rifle plunked into it. Laying it aside, he faced Paul once more. "Well? Are you going to teach me?"

Paul gave him an amused look, with only served to fuel his already burning pyre. "No, I won't. I am not a Keronian, so I wouldn't know the limitations or abilities of a Keronian. However…" He shot Tamama and Taruru a glance. "I'm sure there are other around here who could show you many techniques."

Without sparing Paul a second glance, Garuru stomped off. "Taruru Ittohei, Tamama Nitohei."

Both close combat masters paused, their fists inches from each other's faces. "What is it, sir?" Taruru asked, lowering his hand.

Tamama did the same, taking several steps back. "Yes, Garuru Chui?"

"I have heard that you aren't the most…accurate of soldiers" Garuru remarked, facing Tamama, who turning slightly red with anger. "And I am not the most able combat master."

"Ah!" Taruru said, catching on his drift rather quickly. "So you want an exchange of abilities? No problem, right, sensei?" he asked Tamama.

"None…" Tamama rumbled, grinning evilly. "None at all…"

* * *

Aside from being a shadowy, dark, and depressing jerk, Kururu was also rather stubborn, Paul figured out pretty quickly as he tried to convince the older hacker to teach the younger. Despite all the good reasons he could give, Kururu pointedly ignored him. Later, Tororo admitted he would rather smash his computer and give up hacking than learning under a 'an incompetent hacker' such as Kururu. This, of course, in turn, grabbed the yellow Keronian's attention, and the two were off, typing away on their laptops. Paul smirked as he left the two. At least this way, Tororo would learn from his mistakes and pick up a trick or two from Kururu. 

Teaching Dororo and Zoruru had been a little easier since the two were extremely willing to learn and pick up new techniques, even Pekoponian ones. Paul set them together and had them watch several interesting Pekoponian videos involving sword masters and ninjas. The two assassins were smart as they were strong, and soon, they were replicating the moves shown on TV, even the ones that looked impossible without a stunts man or special effects.

Pururu was in the library of the Nishizawa hotel, learning about the healing herbs and medications of Pekopon in case she ever ran out of her Keronian medication and poisons. Saburo stayed with her, occasionally bringing up more books. Often times, he would use his pen to draw out the herb or medicine that Pururu wanted and it would appear in his hand as he handed it over to her.

* * *

"Natsumi-chan!" Koyuki shook her head. "I know you can do it." 

Natsumi glared at the tree, which Koyuki was currently walking up on, without using her hands. "Koyuki-chan! I'm not a ninja!"

"But you have strength and speed." Koyuki said, doing a back flip and landing on the ground again. "If you could learn to utilize chakra, you'd be the best warrior! Chakra can enhance strength, speed, and if you expel enough, you can even use it to force things away!" To prove her point, she pointed at a leaf, still green and fresh, and something akin to a burst of wind exploded from her fingertip and severed the leaf from the tree. "So if you can do this, you really would become the best line of defense for Earth!"

"That's true" Natsumi admitted, before racing at the tree again. Her attempt ended up like the rest of her tries. She skidded down the tree and fell flat on her back. "Forget it Koyuki-chan, I'm just not a ninja!"

"People aren't born ninja!" Koyuki insisted, forming a handseal. "They're made ninja! You have to concentrate, Natsumi-chan!"

"Oh…. okay" Natsumi took a deep breath and sighed. Shutting out all distractions, she focused upon the soles of her feet. As she walked to the tree, she found it harder and harder to raise her legs, and she realized that some elastic force was holding her feet down. Gathering her confidence, Natsumi set a foot on the tree, and then the other. It held. She blinked in surprise, but didn't allow it to overshadow her concentration. She took another step, and another. Just as she was about to reach the first branch, Keroro ran by her.

"Natsumi-donno! Look at me! I'm running so fast now! I just got those weights off and I'm flying!"

"GAAAHH!" Natsumi shouted as Keroro's obnoxious voice shattered her concentration as well as the chakra at her feet. Without it, she fell, plunging headfirst towards the ground. The result would have been fatal if Koyuki hadn't raced under her and caught her bridal style before setting her on the ground. "Thanks Koyuki-chan" Natsumi sighed.

Koyuki turned red as her arms tingled from where she had caught Natsumi. "Ah…No problem at all, Natsumi-chan!"

"Now that that's taken care of… BO…KE…GAE…RU!!!" Natsumi shouted, cracking her fist. Taken concentrating on her legs, she felt a small surge of chakra enter her legs as she sprinted after Keroro.

"Wow! Natsumi-chan's gotten the hang of chakra control so easily!" Koyuki exclaimed, watching the red head take off.

Natsumi grabbed Keroro from the ground and with a chakra-laden fist, bashed him on the head. "You nearly killed me, you Bokegaeru!"

"I-I'm sorry Natsumi-donno!"

"Sorry? I could have been killed and all you can say is sorry???"

"GERO!!!"

* * *

Afterwards, Natsumi collapsed on the bed, completely exhausted. Koyuki, who shared a room with her, also inclined upon her bed. 

"It's like this the first time, Natsumi"

"You mean with chakra?" Natsumi asked. "Is that why I'm feeling sore all over?"

"Hai!" Koyuki replied. "But your body will get used to using chakra gradually!" Koyuki giggled. "Natsumi-chan learned it so easily today! You make me a little jealous! I have to keep training so I can continue teaching Natsumi-chan!"

Garuru was in no better shape than Natsumi was in, but his success had almost been just as great. In a most un-Garuru like way, he collapsed ungracefully upon his sleeping bag and promptly went to sleep. Giroro was too frustrated to enter blissful sleep like his brother had. Unlike Garuru, Giroro had not even managed to even expel his deathblow. _It's a natural Keronian defense… and I can't even do it!_ Giroro mentally reprimanded himself.

"Pupupu!" Tororo typed on his computer, as one would play a piano. His computer screen illuminated his glasses, and his grin spread wider across his face. "Another one here… password? Hmph…too easy" he mused to himself. "Pupupu…PUPUPU!"

"Tama…" Tamama sighed as he curled into his large plush bed. "What a day! Gunso-san's gotten a little faster. But Nat-chi is still better than he is…" Tamama sighed, and then clenched his fist with renewed resolve. "I'll help train Gunso-san everyday, so I'll be more useful than THAT WOMAN!" With that, Tamama fell asleep, dreaming of Keroro and him, training everyday.

_You're the best, Tamama Nitou! Dream Keroro said. Tamama sighed again, blissfully._

Gradually, Dororo entered his meditative state, sitting upon a simple tatami with a cloth covering his shoulders. Peeking an eye open, he saw Zoruru, sitting on the opposite side of the room, his mechanical eye glowing red in the dim room.

"Zoruru-kun?"

"What is it, Zeroro-kun?" Zoruru mumbled, not catching his error.

"Dororo" Dororo reminded him. "What were we like back then?" He asked.

His eye glowed even brighter. "Can you stay up long enough for the entire story?"

"I can" Dororo answered back, opening both eyes. "I hate being left out and forgotten. So…I feel guilty that I've forgotten someone from my past."

"Very well…" Zoruru began. "It was years ago in the past but…"

Keroro shoved his Gunpla kits aside to make room for a path to his bed. Leaping into it, he curled up. "Good night, Fuyuki-donno" He murmured sleepily.

"Good night, Gunso…" Fuyuki replied, resting his sore and aching arms. Paul had made him lift weights and Giroro had drilled him in running faster.

"Do you think we can help Keron and Pekopon, Fuyuki-donno?"

"I don't know, Gunso…" Fuyuki turned his head, so he could see the starry sky and the ocean outside. "I don't know."

* * *

I'm writing longer chapters now...wheeee...

Ahem, also, I do not own the Zanana Platoon. The idea stemmed from Zanana from the Keroro Platoon HQ forums. Thanks for letting me use them in my story! (Kukuku...I promise nothing too bad will happen...kukukuKUKUKU!!!)

-Kagetaka


	3. First Encounter!

**Chapter Two**

**Keroro & Garuru Platoon: First Encounter!**

Something afoul was in the air. Koyuki and Dororo had both mentioned something about getting bad auroras.

"Basically, it means that nothing good's going to happen today." Dororo translated.

Everybody had been gathered at the dining room, having a silent breakfast while listening to Koyuki and Dororo's reports. Natsumi remained silent the entire time, concentrating to see if she could feel the auroras her ninja friends had described. While what she felt wasn't exactly as described as by Koyuki, she could feel a foreboding tingle run up her spine, and decided that she would trust her ninja friends. Something was amiss.

The form of the aurora came in the afternoon as a spaceship that resembled the Garuru Platoon's own ship. Tamama had managed to summon the Keroro Platoon to the observatory and took control of an impromptu meeting.

"That's a Keronian attack ship…" Tamama identified it as he stared through a telescope. "What is it doing here? Maybe it's found us, desu?"

"What is their symbol, Nitohei?" Giroro asked, glaring darkly at the sky. "Maybe we can identify the platoon?"

Squinting harder, Tamama reported. "It's… um… kinda like a 'Z'…" He focused the telescope and peered back in. "Yeah, that's what it is…"

"What?" Keroro grumbled, folding his arms angrily. "I don't know any platoon with a Z for a symbol!"

"Why do you call yourself a leader when you don't know any other platoons!" Giroro roared furiously, bashing Keroro over the head roughly.

"Itai!" Keroro squeaked, scrambling out of Giroro's range. "Maybe your brother can identify them! He's a higher rank than I am! And he's also more popular!"

"No need." Giroro replied, calming down to the best of his ability. "I know who it is…"

"There's something approaching the island, pupupu…. it has an anti-barrier on…but it isn't as strong as ours, pupupu…" Tororo reported as he slammed his fingers across his keyboard. "Pupupu…it looks like a ship from Keron."

"Do they have a communication port open?" Garuru asked, calm as ever.

"Nope. From all the signs, it looks like they're here to retrieve us…pupupu…" The hacker replied. "But we're receiving a message from the Keroro Platoon… they've identified the ship." He frowned visibly. "It is from Keron…"

"…and?" Zoruru asked, extending his blade, readying for battle.

Ignoring the heicho, Tororo turned his laptop to face Garuru. "Pupupu… teichou, you might want to take a look… the ship has sent us a message…"

* * *

"They're aware that we're here." Siriri said, watching the faces on her computer screen. "But… the 'present' I sent them seems to have failed… they've really upped the security on their island. It is a combination of Keron and Pekopon technology…"

"It shouldn't surprise us." Zanana replied, watching her own screen carefully. "When the Garuru Platoon invaded Pekopon, the Keroro Platoon was caught off guard. Now that they have banded, it's not surprising what two geniuses can do."

"Reports state that Tororo and Kururu never get along. In fact, in the Keron Force schools, Tororo Nitohei would try to attack Kururu Socho many times…" Éruru said as he uploaded several profiles of the two enemy platoons onto his own station. "To meet with failure every single time."

"They will be a formidable foe, teichou." Stated the yellow Keronian. "While I do admit that Keroro Gunso should be no threat to us, his platoon combined with the Garuru Platoon…"

"Are composed of some of the strongest warriors on Keron." Tasusu finished. "Garuru Chui, the most revered sniper of the Keron Force. Giroro Gocho, Garuru Chui's younger brother and also shares decent sniping skills. Zeroro and Zoruru Heicho, the strongest assassins of the Keron Force. The two combat masters Tamama Nitohei and Taruru Ittohei. Communication masters and hackers Kururu Socho and Tororo Nitohei, and lastly, medical support, Pururu Komocho. Formidable bunch…"

"Are you worrying, Tasusu-kun?" Éruru asked, noting that the normally carefree Keronian was actually concentrating.

"No, not really… I'm just thinking. You sent them a virus, didn't you, Siriri Shoi?"

"Yes, I think we've established that fact" Siriri snapped. "But it failed."

"No, no…it's in their systems but it doesn't have a profound effect on them, right?" Tasusu asked. "

"I see." Siriri announced, turning back to her computer screen to resume typing. "Are you suggesting an upgrade? Or a secondary action?"

"Actually, neither. I want you to downgrade it." He held up a hand when Siriri began to glare at him. "I haven't finished." Tasusu hesitated. "Assuming that both Kururu Socho and Tororo Nitohei love to use their own systems, we can safely assume that it will be top notch. That means it will take on the latest and most powerful viruses."

"And leave a door wide open for the older, less popular viruses." Siriri finished. "I hadn't thought about that…" With several more pushing of buttons, Siriri sent the command to the dormant viruses. "Done. It will buy us time, but not much, teichou"

"Then we strike quickly and leave." Zanana said. "

Yanana gave a mock moan. "So quickly? That's too bad…"

Zanana rolled her eyes. "Yanana, I want to talk to Yinini right now…"

"Here!" The same Keronian chirped, loosing the blood lustful gleam in her eyes. "Ever since we've received news that more Keronians are becoming contaminated, Yanana has been taking over more often for our safety!"

"Yinini, can you put an electrical barrier around the island to prevent escape by sky or sea?"

"Rodger!"

* * *

"So, it's begun, hasn't it?" The normally carefree sky blue eyes of Saburo were clouded with troubles, and an unusually serious look graced his features. "Will it be like last time, I wonder?"

"Hmph." Kururu snorted, spinning around in his chair to face the Pekoponian. "According to the files, the Zanana Platoon can be deemed a threat to us, but they don't have elite members in their platoon except Siriri Shoi. "You're comparing them to the Garuru Platoon?"

"If they're anything like them, then we can expect some form of a repeat."

"But they're not, pupupu…" Tororo snickered. "They don't have a brilliant genius."

Reluctantly, the younger hacker had agreed to join with Kururu, who seemed equally appalled by the other's presence. Although they obviously didn't get along many times, they could also provide an excellent defense for their side as well.

"Hmm…" Saburo trailed off. "A platoon doesn't need a genius to work well… I think they just need good teamwork… because of the differences between you and your friends; you guys don't work well together. In fact, all of you seem to be working against each other, which is why you were all defeated so easily initially when Garuru-san invaded. Meanwhile, he succeeded because, unlike the Keroro Platoon, his platoon is well balanced and they all work well together. Furthermore, they respect Garuru… unlike you guys and Keroro."

* * *

"GERO? They're coming??? Another Platoon?" Keroro shrieked, clutching at his face wildly. "No way!"

"Not just any platoon, Keroro Gunso" Garuru explained. "The Zanana Platoon. My brother has already filled you in, has he not?"

"I told them what I knew. But I wasn't there first hand!" Giroro argued back. "You'd tell a better story."

"Later, perhaps. When the threat is gone. Meanwhile, Kururu Socho and Tororo Nitohei have both prepared themselves already. Taruru, follow Tamama. He has more knowledge of this island. I will contact you later."

"Dororo." Koyuki stated.

"Yes, Koyuki-donno!" Dororo answered, and they both vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Don't count me out either!" Natsumi declared, whipping out a red collar. Pushing in the green gem on it, it clasped onto her neck, and armor materialized and clasped over her body. With a swift flourish, Natsumi pulled out her laser swords and ignited them. "I'm in!"

It hadn't been very obvious at first, but finally, Garuru was getting it. The even redder tint on his younger brother's cheeks, as well as the sudden appearance of sweat… whenever the redheaded Pekoponian was around. Everything that had been warrior-like about him instantly melted away. The fool had actually fallen in love…with their enemy!

"F…fine, Natsumi" Giroro finally choked out, walking away as quickly as he could. "Just don't get yourself killed." Because I won't let you…

That was it. That was why Giroro had been unable to commence with the invasion of Pekopon. Because he had fallen for Hinata Natsumi. From the looks of it, she was completely oblivious, but held his brother in a different light compared to Keroro. It was a very delicate partnership, and could easily be broken by the lack of trust.

"Hinata, Natsumi. Are you precise with a shooting weapon?"

"Huh?" She looked down at Garuru. "It depends, I guess…"

"Are you? Or are you not?" He demanded impatiently.

Natsumi thought it over; from the time she had fought cavities in Keroro's mouth, to her battle against other odd alien creatures. "Y-Yes!"

"Very good. Giroro, Natsumi-san, you're coming with me." He motioned towards Tororo, who cackled and pushed a button on his laptop, causing the floor to glow green underneath them.

"This is…" Tamama gasped.

"A Map of the Nishizawa Island." Tororo finished, pounding his fingers onto his keys as the green faded away, leaving several points indicated.

"The intruders were last seen here." Taruru announced, pointing to the north side of the island. Automatically, a point appeared there for emphasis.

"Then in that case, we'll need a first line of defense…" Giroro trailed off. "Tamama Nitohei and Taruru Ittohei?"

"Backed up by Nishizawa, Momoka and Paul-san." Garuru decided as he noted the fact that Momoka had finally stepped into the room, dressed in full armor. "I think they could work together well…"

"And us?" Giroro demanded, not wanting to be left out of the action. "When do we come in?"

"Last line of defense, right?" Natsumi spoke up, remembering her last predicament as the last line of defense for Pekopon… and she had failed terribly at it. "I don't think I excel very well in that field…"

"You were alone and relied on a suit of armor" Garuru responded. "Which was disabled quickly."

Natsumi took a voluntary step back. "And what if that happens again?"

"It won't" Kururu responded from his computer, waving an arm lazily at her. "I made adjustments to that. It won't be hacked into as easily again, Kukuku…"

Natsumi still seemed unsure as her fingers toyed with the hilts of her swords. "Okay… if you say so…" Regaining her composure she faced Fuyuki. "We're last tines of defense, but if we fail, it falls to you and that Bokegaeru, understood?"

Fuyuki understood, and from his pocket, he drew the Kero Ball and displayed it. "I will." For once, he glared at Keroro as if daring him to run away now. "Both of us… will. Right, Gunso?"

"Uh…err… I really want to sit out on this one…" Keroro stammered, before Fuyuki's glare intensified. "Ah! Forgive me Fuyuki-donno, I meant, of course I'll help!" He folded his arms and stood up straight in a colorful display of mock confidence. "Count on it, de arimasu!"

Suddenly, the map projected on the ground flickered several times before completely fading away. "Ittohei, Nitohei… Nishizawa Momoka and Paul, go!" Garuru shouted, as it became obvious to everyone in the room that a 'third' invasion had begun.

* * *

"Shishou! Take the left wing and I'll take right!" Taruru shouted, leaping on top of his hovercraft and taking off. "Paul-san can follow me!"

The older man paused, hesitating as he watched Momoka board a hovercraft and waited for Tamama. "Ojou-sama…" As Tamama grabbed his own hovercraft, Paul opened his eyes to glare at the Keronian. "If any harm befalls Momoka-sama, you'll be the one to answer, understood?"

"H-Hai!" He answered, never failing to break his gaze. It was all a display of confidence, at least. "I will do my best to protect Momo-chi!" He whipped up his hand in a salute. "I won't let you down, Paul!"

"Hey, old man! Are you going to stand around all day? Hurry it up, will ya?" The blue Keronian grumbled impatiently from his hovercraft. "Any day now, would be fine!" As Paul equipped a wing pack (hovercrafts were too small for him) and joined Taruru in the sky, Taruru asked. "Just what were you doing?"

"Taking care of some last minute items." Paul responded coldly, catching a laser gun Taruru tossed at him.

"Ready, Momo-chi?" Tamama asked, receiving a nod for his answer. "Yosh! Front line, Tamama Nitohei and Nishizawa Momoka, deployed!"

"Heeey!!! Wait for us, Shishou!!!" Taruru hollered, cupping his hands around his mouth as Tamama and Momoka blasted into the air. "Cough… cough… ugh. Front line, Taruru Ittohei and Paul, deployed!" He shouted into his wristwatch communicator before revving the hovercraft and zipping after Tamama.

Everything seemed fine, and there was no sign of the enemy yet. Tamama held his power at bay, in case they should be ambushed. Then, from the foliage of the forest below, a spiky, black shaped ball of energy collided with the bottom of Tamama's hovercraft, ruthlessly shocking the tadpole. Aiming the energy canon on her arm, Momoka was immediately on the offensive.

"Where did that come from?" Tamama moaned, face down on his hovercraft. His anger overtook him and he leapt up, glaring at the island below them. "THEY'LL PAY FOR THAT ONE!" He roared as golden energy gathered in his mouth. "TAMAMA IMPACT!"

From below, Tasusu leapt quickly from tree to tree, dodging the destructive beam of light as it ripped the ground into shreds. "Powerful one." He remarked, dropping back to the ground and starting to analyze the remnants of the attack. "Powerful… but straight." Then he proceeded to jump out of harms way once more as his soldier senses tingled. A second shaft of light blasted into the ground he had been standing on seconds before. "Looks like I'm up against some tough ones!" He remarked cheerfully. "But that attack was a little… artificial. The Pekoponians must be fighting alongside the Keronians."

"Kuso…" The black combat master snarled as his eyes studied the ruined and smoking forest below. "I missed him… he's still there…"

"I almost HAD him!" Reverse Momoka hollered, clenching her hands and punching the air. "Let's do it again! There's only so much forest he can hide in!" She declared, aiming her canon once more. "MOMOKA IMPACT!"

"TAMAMA IMPACT!!!"

Tasusu was fully aware of his opponent's strategy. Another tree behind him shattered into oblivion as the golden light crashed into it. "Maybe I shouldn't have given away my position so quickly…"

* * *

Taruru and Paul were having no such luck either. Although their opponent had rather…rashly leapt in front of them with a cheerful 'Hi!' and then a 'Can I have your blood?' they were having problems in terms of speed.

Breathing heavily, Taruru abandoned his hovercraft seconds before the white Keronian slashed it in two pieces. "TARURU GENOCIDE! EX!" He growled in frustration as the Keronian disappeared again. Shoot! She's just trying to wear us down! Where is that old man???

The 'old man' was standing off to the side, watching the fight. It is no good. She far outranks us in speed and agility. He winced as Taruru received a deep cut from the assassin's blade. And her strategy is hit and run. The genocide attack takes too long, and she could knock the gun out of my hands just as quickly.

He caught the blade and threw it to the side before thrusting his fist at where the Keronian was supposed to be, catching nothing but thin air. "Huh?"

"Too slow!" Yinini chirped happily as she materialized behind him and prepared to thrust the blade between Taruru's shoulders. A small metal ball bounced before her. "Huh?"

"Taruru-san! Move, NOW!" Paul commanded as he leapt back several feet.

The grenade went off, spewing smoke and fire everywhere. Taruru ducked, hands over his head, feeling the heat and fire fly over him, scorching his back. "Could have warned me sooner, Paul." He complained bitterly, rubbing his blackened back. "OW!" he cried, as Paul seized him roughly by the back and tucked him underneath his arm. "What do you think you're doing, Pekoponian?" he demanded.

"Saving our lives, that's what!" Paul answered back as he ran from the smoke and dust. "She's too fast and powerful for us. We'll need more backup."

Realizing that it was true, Taruru pushed his wristwatch communicator. "We need back up. Our opponent is an assassin… specializing in speed and quick strikes. Over."

* * *

"Zoruru, Dororo Heicho." Giroro instantly answered as he heard Taruru's request. "They excel in both categories."

The wristwatch on Garuru's arm shined again, and this time, it was Tamama. "We need a scan of the forest floor… on the north side of the island. Someone is down there firing these weird black shadow balls at us."

"We'll leave right away!" Dororo saluted before fading away, along with Zoruru.

"Scan denied." Garuru responded. "We have technical difficulties."

"Clever…kukuku…" Kururu muttered to himself. "Do you know what's happening, brat?" he directed the question towards Tororo.

Scowling, Tororo studied his glitched up computer. "Pupupu… I see it now… to resort to this means that they don't have a very competent hacker…"

"Compared to me." Kururu answered, as he typed rapidly into his computer. "But that person is clever, at least."

Aki walked up to Fuyuki and peered at the item in his hands. "What are you watching, Fuyuki?"

"Oh! Mama! You came!" He said, showing her the Kero Ball. "I'm watching the battle."

Garuru quickly shut his mouth before he could announce Military Rule Eight and its penalty. They were not his enemies right now. "Let me see."

* * *

Out in the forest, Yanana groaned as the smoke cleared up. Her victims had disappeared without a trace. "But I was just getting started…"

Tasusu winced as one of those attacks grazed his side, causing him to stumble and fall on his face. "Ugh. How are they tracking me so well?" He complained out loud, quickly propelling himself forwards to avoid a direct hit. "They have such a simple battle style… but this is their territory." Black energy crackled in his hands, fluctuating wildly out of control. He brought it around and flung it into the air and heard the satisfying crunch of Tasusu Crusade shattering a hoverboard apart like glass. "Bingo." He remarked, taking the opportunity to flee further and out of his opponent's range.

Momoka forgot all about her enemy and bolstered her jet wings and swooped down to save Tamama. Catching him with one arm, she quickly aimed her canon again. "Can you tell where the enemy is?" Her hair sharpened. "Cause I'll TEAR him into PIECES!!!" Feeling the sagging weight of Tamama, she groaned as she realized her Keronian partner had FAINTED out of all the times to do so. "Grr… ARE YOU A SOLDIER OR NOT!!!" She roared, pointing her canon at the forest floor. "It doesn't matter to me where that little idiot is, I'm going to kill him!" Reverse Momoka declared while gnashing her teeth. "HYPER MOMOKA IMPACT!"

He had barely gotten a couple feet away from where he last lay, and the ground before him was illuminated, casting eerie shadows everywhere. Tasusu swallowed nervously as he realized, from the position of his shadow, where the attack was coming from, it's trajectory, and it's power. "Shoot. I underestimated the Pekoponian." He muttered, before Momoka Impact smashed into the ground behind him. The resulting whiplash of excess energy and debris as well as small rocks smacked into him, which knocked him headfirst into the ground.

"Shannaro! That one was for Tama-chan!" Momoka pumped her fist into the air with confidence. "Cha! Take that, stupid alien invaders!"

"You'll pay for that…" A voice stated from below.

Puzzled, Momoka looked down, before feeling something hot on her back. Someone had just taken out her jet packs, she realized.

Yinini and Yanana had found tracks, and broken shrubs, a sign that they were getting closer to their target. "Good… I can't wait for this…"

"I think you can" Metal glinted in the underbrush, causing Yinini to leap back in a defensive position.

"Who's there?" Yanana growled, eying the blade. "You're an assassin? Look's like they got wiser." She held her weapon before her. "But you're not good enough! DIE!"

Two strokes.

Yanana fell back, gaping in astonishment as she bumped into a cold and warm body. "Huh?" Her eyes met with a single red iris. "…Zoruru-sempai. Then I can only assume that that was Dororo-sempai?"

The blue ninja sprung from the bush and landed agilely in front of her, sheathing his sword. "Mission Accomplished." He gasped as a single shot of energy knocked the sword a couple of feet away.

A second shot struck Zoruru's flesh arm, and he released his prisoner with a scowl. "We have company." He snarled as a Keronian figure floated down. "Zanana Gocho herself… I presume?"

The ice blue Keronian paid him no heed. "Yinini, are you all right?" she asked, holding out the hilt of a laser sword.

"Fine, teichou. I underestimated them, that's all." Yinini responded, taking the offered weapon. "Won't happen again."

Zanana regarded the two assassins coolly, pulling out one of her guns and smirking. "Correct. I am Zanana Gocho."

Back in the base, everybody was crowded around the Kero Ball, watching the staredowns intensely. And indeed, the third battle for not only Pekopon, but the Keroro and Garuru Platoon, had begun.

* * *

Keronian Millitary Rule Eight: If a weapon falls into the enemy's hand, the penalty is death.

That would be from the manga itself, for all those who do not know.

-Kagetaka AKA Shadow Falcon


	4. Fight to Protect

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Minna-san: Fight to Protect!**

There was once a time Pamama knew he could confide in almost everyone, and he would receive a proper reply suiting that person's personality. Such luxuries were no longer permitted to him. A cloud of mistrust had covered Keron, and he could only sit by and watch as friends and families drifted further and further apart. During his four-year hibernation, he had had plenty of time to mull over what happened to Kirara's Shotai. Why it had all ultimately crumbled and fell to nothingness. Why Kirara and the others were being punished for doing what their heart felt was right.

Dororo had called it an Assassin's intuition. Pamama called it good luck and guessing. But right now, his instincts were flying off the charts. Something big was happening… and his conscience was nagging at him to do something about it. Grumbling about never being able to get one moment of peace, Pamama unsheathed his twin blades and headed to the doorway. Reaching the upper floor of the ship, he hesitated. Kirara was somewhere around here, dormant and locked away. Even the best hackers of the Keron Force, Kururu and Tororo were unable to decode the complicated code encrypted into the chip on Kirara's breastplate.

He had an idea, a wild, crazy idea that could either end in disaster or triumph. Right now, Kirara was still confused to where she was or what her own condition was, but if he should restore her memories back to her… By using his own memories to try and stimulate Kirara's he wondered if the farfetched plan would actually succeed. Or if he should even bother.

With his resolve steeled, Pamama did a complete 360 and turned around to face his former leader. Kirara was once again attached to many wires stemming from her mechanical arms to her organic body. The drugged, glowing green environment kept her consciousness at bay while Kururu or Tororo tried to crack down on her mechanical parts. He sighed. She had never seemed so relaxed either. From Day 1, Pamama could tell that she was a stern and commanding leader to be respected. Everyday, he would see her walk in, shoulders stiffly by her side as if she had been trained to walk that way in all her life, as well as furrowed brows and a constant scowl. Here, in the pulsating cool, and lulling silence of the tube, she was finally at ease.

"Kirara-teichou." Pamama acknowledged the sleeping Keronjin in a voice barely above a whisper. The humming of the machines surrounding the tube almost drowned out his inaudible longing cry. It seemed such a shame to finally wake her when she had achieved some form of peace, but… the Kirara he knew would have instantly beheaded him if she found that that he had let her sleep and miss out on doing her duties.

He… was not a computer technician. Buttons and levers puzzled him and continued to taunt his intelligence silently. Pamama's finger rested on the control panel as he scrutinized every flashing object. If only Teroro were here… He would have to make do. Tororo and Kururu were nowhere in sight and all he had were his wits, some ninja arts scraped off of Dororo, and two giant swords. In short, he had nothing helpful. Pamama could only glare in frustration at the glass tube and his sleeping teichou. Giving a savage war-like roar, Pamama raised a sword.

Zoruru's robotic eye waned and waxed violently. Interpreting that as a challenge, Yanana tensed. Simultaneously, they disappeared from view, and the only evidence of their fight was the occasional flash of metal or the grunting noises they made as they faced blades.

Before Dororo could intervene, or support his former friend, Zanana's icy aqua eyes flashed. "Enough! Yanana, we're retreating. Commence the second stage of the plan!"

"Sorry" Yanana flashed a sadistic grin at the cyborg soldier, delivering a rough roundhouse kick to his stomach. "Looks like we have to play later!" With that, she was rushing off back into the forest, leaping into the treetop and vanishing from sight.

With a rattling growl, Zoruru took a menacing step towards the icy blue leader of the Zanana Shotai, waving his arm blade threateningly in front of him. However, before both assassins could react to her sudden movement, Zanana had suddenly erupted in a large quantity of blue smoke.

Dororo took it upon himself to clear whatever it was. "Dororo Ninpou: Senpuu no Jutsu! (Dororo Ninja Arts: Whirlwind Technique)" He shouted with conviction, thrusting his arms to either side of him. Springing into the air, he launched into a spinning frenzy. Air accumulated and soon, Dororo was nowhere to be seen, instead, a fair-sized tornado ravaged the clearing wildly. The blue gas was blown away, and at last, Zoruru pierced through the smoke, scanning for any signs of heat through his mechanical eye. It was too late, however. Zanana and Yanana had both vanished.

Suddenly, Dororo's eyes widened and his body seized up.

_Think… think! What would Teroro have done?? _Pamama could only howl angrily as each blow from his swords proved ineffective against the sturdy and resilient glass. Although he pounded, slashed, cut, stabbed, and skewered in every possible technique he knew, the glass remained strong and intact. Damn Tororo and his technology! He snarled, backing away from the tube. Neither the tube nor Kirara had even been in the slightest disturbed. _It can't stay this way forever. I caused Teroro, Terara, Haruru, and Kirara-teichou pain by letting them think I was the first to be brainwashed. I promised! I promised that we would all be together again! _With his promise renewed and fresh in his mind, Pamama raised the swords and charged once more.

_CLANG. CLANG. CLANG._

_A small, black Keronjin figure paid no heed to the sounds that resonated through the giant dark room. By the dim light from the barred windows, she could make out the shapes of her antagonizers. Pink blossoms that were native to Pekopon breezed past the iron windows as she glanced wistfully at the outside world. It was an outside, mysterious world full of laughter, happiness, crying, sadness, yelling, anger. One of the objects that were being hurled at the windows went through, and it came rolling to a stop at the Keronjin's feet. Her hand scooped it up, and she brought it up to her eye, inspecting it at different angles. She set the queer object onto her desk, one of the few furniture pieces that adorned her bare room… no, cage. It sat there, immovable and cold. Her hands clasped around the cold, hard, gray thing and felt its hardness, as well as grainy texture. _

'_Rock' Her mind told her. 'Outside…' _

_Another day, she sat with her chair positioned towards the window. It was more interesting than the TV set she had recently acquired. The TV set was full of lies and tall tales. Her window, although covered partially by thick bars, provided her with the truth. And that was all she needed. One day, she discovered the wind would talk to her. The spirited entity that swept by her room howling took its time to murmur gentle words to her. She was pleased, and flattered that such a free being would visit everyone, even her, in her cage. In some manner, the wind was her first friend. For the longest time, this was her life, silence, peace, and isolation away from the fearsome monsters outside. Sometimes, the wind even brought little gifts, pink petals scattered by her friend would float gently into her outreached palms. On a special occasion, the wind persuaded several birds to sit on her windowsill. _

_One day, her wind did not visit her. The room was silent and desolate without it. And she felt it. Something was changing today. Only several hours later, the iron door of her room, with its many latches and levers suddenly split open in a burst of smoke. Four people stepped into the room. Three of them were familiar, they were her 'guardians', the ones who had locked her in her room, only checking on her several times a day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Other than that, they never spoke or voiced their thoughts out loud. The fourth man, who was being led in by the three, bore no trace of emotion on his face. He was a dark blue Keronjin with heavy-lidded black eyes as well as a stiff posture. It was unnatural. _

"_Project: KiRa?" The man asked. _

_KiRa hated whenever anyone imputed 'Project' in front of her name. "Hai…" She replied. She hated her voice… it was so monotonous from misusage. _

"_Starting from today," The man continued as if he had not heard her. "You will have a new home and a new duty." _

_The wind could only howl in dismay and rage as the child was being led away._

"Pamama Kenjutsu: Daitoppa! (Pamama Sword Technique: Great Breakthrough)" Pamama gave one last thrust to the glass before collapsing from exhaust and abuse. His weary body could take no more strain, as he lay sprawled on the ground. "Heh…" He coughed weakly, laughing at his own weakness. "Even the Daitoppa failed… so now what? Wait it all out? Sit around and wait for something to happen? Well, there's only one place to go from here…" He mumbled, looking around. A sudden explosion of lights caused him to yelp and whirl upon the intruder with his twin swords. "Eh? Kirara-teichou?" He voiced aloud as he watched the tube glow.

Zoruru had to angle his blade in such a manner that it would not harm Dororo as he raced towards his falling former friend at top speeds. Whatever had been in that grenade was even effective on special assassin troops, he noted. He would have to step carefully now, and be on guard with Zanana. Holding the limp Keronjin in his steel arm, he used the other to hoist Dororo over his shoulder before also leaving the scene.

As he ran, he raised the communicator to his mouth. "Garuru-teichou. This is Zoruru. We'll be reporting back in several moments." 

The wristwatch responded with a series of crackles before Garuru's voice came through. "What is your situation?"

Zoruru frowned before responding. "Dororo Heicho inhaled some sort of odd blue smoke. It knocked him out." He emphasized the last sentence, and a heavy silence reigned over the communication link. Both of them realized the heavy implications and dangers of a smoke that could even knock out an assassin.

However, the next person to respond was not Garuru but Koyuki's. "How is Dororo?"

The cyborg Keronjin scowled at being left with a Pekoponjin to talk with. "I…I don't know. That's why I'm bringing him in. Permission to close communications?" He recited the traditional lines.

"Affirmative." Garuru returned.

Dismissing the piece of technology, Zoruru shifted Dororo's dead weight on his back and leapt into the trees.

"_Mental contamination?" The stern man, who she later learned was the General, pounded his hands on his desk. "How is that even possible? Project: KiRa was kept securely in her room, was she not? How could it even happen?"_

"_We-We don't know…" The poor Keronjin stammered nervously in the raw wrath of their leader. "Th…the mind… it is a very… curious thing." He managed out. _

"_Project: KiRa!" The man roared, facing the small child. "Did your overseers ever let you out of your room?"_

_KiRa shook her head. _

"_Are you dumb? Answer me!"_

"_T-they did not… sir" She did not know why it felt appropriate to title him as such, but he seemed satisfied by her answer. _

"_Very well, it won't matter. Erase her current memories, we start from scratch." The man ordered._

"_Yes sir." The other replied, with that nervous edge still present in his voice. As he gripped KiRa by the arm, he gave a salute and departed with the child behind him. _

"Kirara-teichou!" Pamama screamed, stumbling back as light burned at his sensitive black eyes. '_What the hell is going on here??' _Shielding his eyes from the damaging light, Pamama forced his body to take a step forward, then another. Each step brought him closer to the tube.

Cracks spread like a wildfire across the glass. His efforts from earlier had definitely not been in vain. Water burst from between the cracks and spilled the potent sleeping drugs onto the ground, where Pamama inched away from the toxins. A shadow fell across his face, and he looked up, stunned. The Keronjin that had emerged from the tube was not Kirara. Or, nor Kirara as he had remembered her.

The mechanical eye, as well as breastplate had disintegrated and lay in shards around her feet. Her eyes were still a bloody shade of red, but they glowed with unearthly light. Instead of fingers, claws adorned her hands. The most striking feature of her was the fact that she was without her hat now. Granted, two folds still cascaded down her cheeks, giving her the semblance of a normal Keronjin. Her symbol had changed as well. Instead of its normal hourglass shape, it was simply a circle X'd out. He flinched when her eyes rested upon his tense and guarded figure, however, she did not make a move to attack.

He started. "K…Kirara…teichou?"

Kirara looked at him without a flicker of emotion. "…Pamama…" She stated, stepping off the tube. She hesitated when he raised a sword. "What is wrong? Are you scared?" Kirara whispered hauntingly as she took several more steps forwards.

Although fear still reigned his heart and eyes, Pamama stood stiffly, sheathing his swords behind him. "No, Kirara-teichou!" Silence returned, and he uncomfortably broke it again. "Erm… what is our course of action…?"

"What is the situation?" She returned coolly.

He grinded his teeth to keep from scowling angrily, "This is Nishizawa Island. Our allies consist of Pekoponjin, the Keroro Shotai, and the Garuru Shotai."

Her red eyes flashed with sudden fire. "Garuru…Shotai?"

Pamama flinched, but tried to go on. "Our enemy is the Zanana Shotai."

Setting her silent anger aside, Kirara was soon face to face with the Heicho. "Under what reasons. And how are you able to remember everything?"

"Not to mean any disrespect…" Pamama fired back. "But how are you able to recall everything? You should have forgotten me!"

"Do you want me to forget you? That can easily be arranged." She replied back coldly. "Now I will not repeat myself again. What reasons, and how?"

With an inaudible sigh, Pamama drew himself up in what he hoped looked like a confident stance. "After our recall to Keron, three other high-ranking Shotais were sent to invade Pekopon. Every try ended with the same results, recall and memory wipe." Taking a breath, he continued, determined to condense a four-year story. "They were forced, against their will, to become half cyborgs, assumedly for protecting their minds from contamination from Pekopon. Shotais and squads of Keron began to flee to other planets when they discovered the practice, fearing that they would be next. Garuru Chui and his Shotai did the same. Zanana Shotai was called to retrieve them. We are currently fighting… for Pekopon."

"Peko…pon…" Kirara mused reminiscently. Her memories of the Pekoponjins she had met were somewhat faded and unclear, but she could see their faces in her mind. Smiling, grinning, waving, crying, laughing. "Natsumi…san… Fu-Fuyu-Fuyuki-san…" Her voice trailed off, unsure. "Natsumi and Fuyuki."

For seconds, Pamama saw Kirara as she had been before the wipe, but he cut in to continue his report. "I retained my memories because they did not wipe my mind."

Shattered from her reverie, Kirara focused her full attention on Pamama. "Explain."

"Dororo-sempai taught me a useful technique during our stay on Pekopon. It's called 'Bushin no Jutsu' or Cloning Technique. I produced a clone and used a Replacement Technique with it. The clone was put in the tube, but I waited on the ceiling." He winced at the last part, now fully prepared for any lashings or beatings. He fully deserved it. There were several alternate plans they could have pulled to escape mindwiping, but he had not divulged his ability to produce clones.

Surprisingly, she did not strike him. "Interesting. So we are once again returned to the first question I posed on Pekopon. To where does our loyalty lie? The first time, we were in favor of supporting Keron. This time…"

"It's just you and me, teichou." Pamama answered. "Haruru, Teroro, and Terara are still back on Keron."

Eyes flashed in anger again. "Why?"

Shifting guiltily, Pamama replied. "It would have been suspicious if four body bags were carried from that room. They were able to smuggle one, and I joined with them afterwards." After an afterthought, he added. "I'm sorry."

"No." Kirara replied firmly as she walked past him. "_I'm _sorry."

He followed her out without a question. They both understood what she meant.

Zoruru made it back with Dororo in one piece with little or no problems at all. Currently, his former blue friend was under the surveillance of Kururu, who was cackling wickedly as he poked and jabbed needles into Dororo's arm, not even bothering to hide his sadistic glee as he pushed down the syringes. It was noted that Pururu came over and bashed him roughly over the head and pushing him rudely out of the way before taking over the operations. Said genius was currently back at his computer station 'Kukuing'

Paul stared into space worriedly. Momoka had not returned, and neither had Tamama. Currently, both were labeled missing. They had last been spotted over a patch of trees, and he hoped to be redeployed to search for his missing mistress.

"Dororo Heicho is down. Tamama Nitohei and Nishizawa Momoka-san are missing. Zoruru Heicho has only several flesh wounds." Garuru mused over the list of names. "Pururu, when you are finished with Dororo Heicho, you're coming with us."

"It's down to us already?" Natsumi fidgeted nervously. "That was… fast."

"And we still don't have enough information on our enemies!" Zoruru hissed angrily as he stared down at Dororo. "Zanana Gocho possesses odd grenades, Yanana/Yinini is some sort of happy-go-lucky sadist or something, and everyone else is unknown!" He threw his hands up in frustration.

"N-Not… so…" Everyone turned their heads simultaneously as the doors slid open and a tattered figure stumbled in. "Nishi…Nishizawa Momo…Momoka reporting." The blue haired girl muttered, before collapsing face down.

Fuyuki was the first to reach her, and he gathered her up in his arms. "Are you alright, Nishizawa-san?" He asked frantically. Paul looked over his shoulder worriedly.

"I…I'm just tired…." Her body spoke otherwise. The jets on her back were a melted mess and burns scarred her back. Leaves, twigs, and mud adorned her hair like a crown, and scratches and blood dripped from wounds on her face. Tamama was bundled in her right arm. She didn't even blush when Fuyuki helped her into his lap. "… The other two… I managed to take one down… he's like their combat master, flinging these weird attacks at us from below." She paused for breath and winced as Fuyuki wiped some blood away from her mouth. Gratefully, she accepted a cup of water from an equally bruised Taruru. After several sips, she set the cup aside and continued. "The other… I'm not too sure… He attacked me from behind and he has these huge claws… took out my jets…"

"Meaning the only one we don't have information on in the slightest is their hacker." Giroro concluded.

However, both Kururu and Tororo were quick to point out some information that they hadn't bothered to divulge earlier. "Kuku… well… actually, we already do know who it is…" Kururu said, ignoring an furious glare from Giroro.

"Pupu! The programming was exactly her style. But I never thought she'd downgrade her own viruses…" Tororo cackled, spinning on his chair.

"I hacked into their computers, da-ze." Kururu pointed out as he turned back to his computer. "Zanana Shotai… consisting of Zanana, Éruru, Tasusu, Yinini/Yanana, and lastly… ku, Siriri."

Tororo let out a series of cackles. "Pupu… too easy! Even I could have told you that much."

"I'm still the superior one here in terms of rank and ability, da yo." The yellow hacker chuckled. "So, brat, just remember your place."

"Pu…" Tororo was effectively silenced as he was left alone to simmer.

Ignoring, Tororo's anger, Kururu continued. "Zoruru and Dororo-sempai encountered Zanana and Yinini-sempai… and Nishizawa Momoka probably took out Tasusu Shinpei. And judging from the description of her attacker… kuku… I believe it was Éruru Gunso, da ze."

"What is the situation?" Zanana asked as soon as she sighted the other three Shotai members. "And what happened to Tasusu Shinpei?"

"Unfortunately, he underestimated the Pekoponjin Nishizawa Momoka." Éruru replied, who had Tasusu's unconscious body slung over his shoulders. "So I felled her. She got what she deserved." He finished, falling back into his moody silence.

Siriri looked up from her laptop, not sparing Zanana a single glance. "They're fighting back, that much can be said." Her computer let off a loud beeping noise. "Firewalls are falling. Looks like Kururu isn't known as the best hacker in the Forces for nothing." She folded her computer shut. "There's nothing I can do from this end. They're too experienced in that sector."

"Unfortunate." Zanana added, already thinking several steps ahead. "But I suppose the fact that we'd lose in the technological sector was to be expected. They ARE the best…" She trailed off. "Nevertheless, they've taken at least two casualties. It only gets rougher from here. Siriri Shoi?"

"Hai?" The yellow Keronjin responded, bored.

"A sneak attack is in order."

"Kirara-teichou!" Pamama growled as he dashed after his leader. Did she even know where she was heeded? "Teichou, do you know where to even go?"

Blinking, Kirara shook her head. "I…." He slapped his head, but quickly slipped his hand back down when she glared at him. "Don't be an idiot. I haven't lead you guys that astray yet!"

"Astray enough to get our Shotai dissolved." Pamama muttered, but apparently, Kirara had caught it. She stopped in midstep, and he unwittingly walked into her. "Oomph! Hey… teichou?"

"If you really think I'm so incompetent," She hissed, whirling around with embers dancing in her eyes. "Then you can leave me be!" Her clawed fingers were digging in to her palms, leaving heavy, red indents. "You heard me! Leave!"

"I didn't… I-"

"LEAVE!" Kirara thundered, suddenly flying at him with all her might. Tendrils of red energy wrapped themselves around her arms and a red glow started to gather in her palms. Without pausing, she ran at him, thrusting the energy ball at his chest. It stopped inches before his ribcage, but the whiplash of energy was enough to send him flying back several feet.

Pamama had expected her to tear him apart with that attack. Yet here he was, dazed, bruised, but definitely alive. He hung his head in shame as he watched her stalk off by herself. _'I went out of line…'_

Meanwhile, Kirara was having similar thoughts as she continued on. _'What have I done… he could have been killed…' _She embraced her anger as it slowly began to rise again. It was better than the cold, bitter, disappointment and self-loathing she was delving in right now. Who was he, to question her authority? With that comfort in mind, she quelled her gnawing guilt and continued on purposely.

"We won't wait for them to come to us. "Garuru explained as the map of Nishizawa Island appeared once more under his feet. "Instead, we'll find them."

Giroro caught on easily. "Scouting from the skies isn't very safe, so we'll have to go on foot or fly below the trees. Kururu's already discovered their location."

"And where do she and I come in?" Natsumi asked, pointing at Pururu.

"You have incredible fighting potential in both long and short ranged combats. You and Pururu can team up. I suppose having Angol Moa along wouldn't hurt either…"

Moa, who had mostly been left out of the proceedings, and was busy aiding Kururu and Tororo, perked up at the sound of her name. "Hai?" She cheerfully responded.

"You're coming with us." Natsumi answered confidently. Her wings were already extended. Pururu stood at attention next to her.

Moa got the message, and her façade melted away in a blinding flash of light. Whipping out her pink cell phone, it stretched and elongated into a long spear. "Hai, Natsumi-chan!"

"How about Koyuki-chan?" Natsumi prompted.

Koyuki shook her head. "I'll have to sit out on this one… I'm going to watch over Dororo!" She eyed Kururu murderously. "From this… jerk!" She spat. Kururu only snickered in response as he raised a spare syringe in his hand. He was instantly stabbed in the butt by Pururu's giant syringes.

"Maybe that will cure his attitude" Pururu snarled, prying the syringe out of Kururu's hands. Said yellow hacker lay on the ground with shattered glasses.

"So it's just More and Summer this time." Natsumi mumbled, referring to their kaito team code names. "Alrighty then. 723 ready for deployment!"

"Angol Moa, ready for deployment!"

"They're ready for us now…" Siriri announced. "I guess direct confrontation is always inevitable." She sighed. "But honestly? A Pekoponjin and an Angol girl? Well, the Angol girl is out, no questions asked." From her pouch, she retrieved a familiar pink crystal. "And as for the Pekoponjin… well, it shouldn't be a problem for us at all."

"So much for the sneak attack then." Éruru replied. Retrieving two guns, he armed himself properly before returning to Siriri's side. "The other Pekoponjin was weak. I wonder if this one will be any different?"

"The armor is protected by certain passwords. I can't bypass these, Kururu-san has done a good job this time." Siriri admitted grudgingly. "So we can't disarm her. It's rumored that this Pekoponjin's natural ability combined with the powered armor make her an unstoppable force."

Zanana eyed the fast approaching 'missile' and smirked. "Well we'll have to disprove that, won't we?"

Natsumi could definitely feel the upgrades Kururu had given her weapon. If maneuverability wasn't smooth enough, she was now as agile as an eagle in air. She had gained an orange visor that fed her data every couple seconds on her surroundings as well as potential dangers. She was pleased to discover that her shield and gun had also increased in timing response as well as power.

Angol Moa was riding her Lucifer Spear like a witch on a broom, urging it to go faster to keep up with Natsumi. "Natsumi-chan! I see them!" She called out.

Although Natsumi didn't respond, she immediately pulled herself into a diving position with her arms clasped firmly at her sides and her rockets positioned parallel to her body. "Then I'll make the first move. Moa-chan, support me if I need it, okay?"

"Hai!" Moa replied, pulling to a stop as her Pekoponjin friend rocketed off. "Stay safe, Natsumi-chan!" As soon as Natsumi was but a little speck, Moa felt her skin tingle. Whirling around, her eyes widened as her suspicions came true. "W-Who are you?"

The Keronjin ignored her question. In on hand, a pink crystal glowed ominously. "Instead of wishing her to keep safe, you should worry about yourself first!"

Angol Moa was no fool when it came to fighting, and she had already experienced the sleepy narcotic effects of the Angol Stone once. With no intent of being trapped again, Moa worked quickly to soar higher in the sky. Her yellow opponent didn't move, and Moa finally understood what she had in mind. "You're trying to keep me away from Natsumi-chan!" She shouted accusingly, however, staying several feet away from the stone. "It won't work!" Moa flattened herself against her spear and took off after the redhead as well.

Solemnly, Siriri watched the white haired girl streak after the Pekoponjin. "Mission accomplished." She muttered, turning around. _Too easy._

Zanana decided to change her views on Hinata Natsumi in a flash. The Pekoponjin wasn't sane, but _suicidal. _The redhead was headed for their baseheadfirst in a spiraling dive, and with no intention of stopping either. This reckless act of selflessness had effectively tossed a wrench in her plans, but no matter. Siriri's small show of reverse psychology would soon have the Angol girl racing after Natsumi in a race against time.

"You should really stop trying to read your opponent's moves ahead of time." A voice interrupted her.

Zanana recognized the voice exactly. "Giroro Gocho." She muttered, arming herself swiftly as she faced the other corporal. "So you were plotting a sneak attack as well."

The red Keronjin narrowed his eyes. "I wonder whose plan will work more efficiently?" A tense silence followed as he raised his own gun. "Yours?" Both Keronjins slid into a ready position, picking apart each other as they searched for weaknesses or open spots. "Or… ours?"

Simultaneously, both soldiers leapt at each other, and their fingers squeezed the trigger…


	5. Tasteless Victories

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Tasteless Victories**

There had been a time where Kirara knew that she was the pride of the Keron Forces. Despite being despised by the rest of the population for being created in such an unusual manner, she took comfort in knowing that the Forces needed her. She was necessary.

Back then; the Forces had been a paradise for her.

Today, it was living hell.

For the very first time, on her mission to aid the Keroro Shotai on Pekopon, she had been allowed a degree of freedom. After all, she had never been allowed to take a mission off Keron. Previously, most of her accomplishments had simply been on her own home planet, quelling small riots or problems. She participated in technological battles as well. There had been a time where she had been the best in every sector, or so it was believed. It had become obvious later on though that her skills in computers were only second under Kururu or Tororo, and although she showed potential in using ranged weapons, she had not felt any interest in specializing in it. In some manner, she took the path of an assassin, yet she did not practice the title to the extent. Hiding and espionage was not her specialty.

During those days, she worked solo. When she was finally assigned the duty of a Shotai, Kirara had taken it grudgingly. At least she knew two of the members fairly well, Terara and Teroro, the twins. They were the daughter and son respectively of one of the Four Generals of Keron. Once, their relationship had been rather rocky. Terara had shown a clear desire to become a weapon specialist, and since Kirara had been a weapon at the time, Terara had clearly expressed her desire to wield Kirara. Teroro, on the other hand, had only seen a playtime partner in Kirara, and often, it was he who stole her away from his sister to play with. Her bond with Terara had thinned out into simply being friends. When her Shotai had first been assembled, she was relieved to see at least two familiar faces. Then the brash one, Haruru, had shattered the moment, and Kirara found it fit to put him in his place. From her information, Haruru was an orphan, who had been taken in to be raised as a weapon. But, unlike her, he had fire and passion. She had none of those things that would act as a barrier from her superior's demands. In more than one way, she felt connected to Haruru, yet their relationship was held at an arms length away.

"_You disgust me." Kirara stated emotionlessly, staring down at Haruru's battered form before her. "As I have said, you are not fit to be a leader."_

"_And who's to say that you being an emotionless wench is any better?" Haruru spat, refusing to meet her eyes as he bore holes into the ground. _

_For the 37__th__ time that week, Kirara found herself rolling her eyes as she turned her back to the yellow Keronjin, a clear message that she determined him a poor threat, and walked away. Pamama sighed for the 37__th__ time in exasperation as Haruru pulled himself up, glaring at her retreating back. The gray tadpole held out a hand, only to have it batted away by Haruru. _

"_I don't need your help!" Haruru growled._

_Pamama snorted and evaded Haruru's hands and pulled up his comrade anyways. "Keep telling yourself that, Haruru. I don't want to take teichou's side anymore than I do yours, but with your attitude, she has a point. We've been placed into five-men teams for a reason. Not so one can push the others away." He looked away. No wonder Haruru had failed to become a weapon, he was far too defiant in every little matter. "Defiance can be a good thing, Haruru-sempai, but it should be used sparingly."_

_Haruru sneered. "And yet that wench takes every order she's given without thought! Massacre a town? Fine by her. Kill a bunch of children? No problem. And if she had parents, she'd probably torture them to death upon order." His voice took on a dark tone. "Admit it, Pamama. She's some sort of living doll or something!" _

"_I know how to solve that." Haruru flickered a glance of disbelief at Pamama. "You just have to stick by her 24/7! Your attitudes may rub off on each other!"_

_Haruru smashed a fist over Pamama's head. "For the 'Demon' prince, you're either very naïve or very stupid, Pamama." _

_Kirara's hearing picked up every word._

Before Pekopon, she had fought simply because General Barara told her to. Other than that, she held no purpose for herself. Nor could she refuse one of the Imperial Four Roses, the four commanding Generals of the Keron Army. Deep down, she knew that it was possible to refuse. Haruru had refused Kuroro, the Black Rose, and got away with it. But to refuse the wishes of Wilted Rose Barara? Absurd as it was impossible.

On Pekopon, something had changed. A fire had awoken within her the moment she set foot on that accursed planet. Suddenly, she was seeing her Shotai in a new light. Something had come over Haruru as well, and he was beginning to accept her more openly. And then she had the gall to become friendly with her enemies, the Pekoponjin. For those brief moments in Pekopon, she had _become _Kirara, a leader concerned for her Shotai, fighting for what she believed to be right. Not KiRa, a weapon without a mind, following orders without question. She had her taste of freedom, and paid dearly for it. All of them had.

Was she truly willing to fight alongside the Pekoponjins again? What would that action symbolize in the face of the High Council? She had defied them once and her life was instantly torn into shreds. If she defied them a second time, chances were it would result in her death or worse. She was someone powerful and feared, the kind that would be hunted down mercilessly if they 'got out of hand'.

This time, if she chose to fight for the Pekoponjins, she would never return to Keron. Should her course of action stray that way, her life was forfeit.

If she could not fight for what her heart felt right, then she would fight for the interests of the Keronian population. Only the crazy and insane would ever consider becoming half cyborg.

Yes, she would fight with the Pekoponjins for Keron.

_Sieg Keron…_

Moa knew her opponents knew her one weakness. She could not risk being sealed into an Angol Stone. This time, there was no room for mistakes. In midair, she suddenly dismounted, swinging over her Lucifer Spear, twirling it like a windmill as she plummeted towards the earth. "Hellmageddon! 1/10000!!" The planet-end of the spear caught fire as she slammed it deep into the ground, sending shockwaves over the island.

Giroro suddenly lost his footing when the ground suddenly exploded beneath him. Luckily, Natsumi suddenly appeared, almost pulling his arm out of the socket when she snagged him into the sky from the dangerous energy.

The force of the earthquake propelled Zanana into the air, and immediately, she took flight after the two.

_Only one thing to do then! _Natsumi pitied the poor frog in her hands as she started to wind up her arm. "Catch!" She roared, flinging Giroro with all her might.

Zanana quickly rolled to the side and Giroro shot past her, before she returned to concentrating on the redhead. But the Pekoponjin had vanished from view. Relying on honed instincts, Zanana moved again, just as Natsumi shot up where she had formerly been. When the Keronjin had recovered, her opponent flickered away once again. "Not this time!" She snarled, summoning a transparent shield.

With her visors, Natsumi quickly calculated the strength of the shield. Contact would not shatter or impair the shield in any way, but perhaps she could stun her opponent instead! Gracefully as a dragonfly, she shot towards the shield once more, pounding away at it with punches and kicks. Expectedly, the shield did not waver, instead, the brunt of the pressure strained against Zanana. Abandoning the shelter, she went on the offensive, pulling out two guns and firing rapidly at the Pekoponjin.

Without missing a step, Natsumi brandished her two laser swords, batting away the potentially harmful light shafts. "The Bokegaeru told me what was happening on Keron!" She roared, bringing the sword down. The shield protected Zanana once more. "What do you hope to gain from retrieving the Shotai's?"

Her adversary was a close-ranged fighter, guns would not do. De-summoning them and replacing them with swords as well, Zanana clashed lasers with Natsumi.

"Well?" Natsumi demanded hotly, seeing that Zanana did not reply. The pressure between the swords became too great, and they were forced to pull back. Her breaths came out long and hard, and a bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face. Her knuckles were sore and slightly bloodied from her earlier efforts.

Zanana looked no better. Her arms were slightly bruised and superficial cuts adorned her body. Her eyes met with the defiant red irises of Natsumi as the two of them stared each other down.

"You…you want to drag them back there to make them all into robots?" Natsumi yelled harshly. Her swords suddenly ignited like a roaring fire that matched her fury. "YOU WANT TO CONDEMN THEM TO A HALF-EXISTENCE??"

That was the sign. Both of them shot towards each other, catching each other's gaze in a hateful glare, swords arched and angled in a cutting motion.

After having been thrown to 'safety' by Natsumi, Giroro had been caught by Angol Moa. "We have an enemy in the air!" She reported breathlessly as she put him down. "I can't fight her. They know my weakness."

"Her eh? Siriri Shoi." Giroro remarked, spreading his wings once more.

"Hai! Natsumi-chan should be fine, they're both duking it out up there." He watched as said redhead dealt blow after blow to a shield before knocking Zanana away.

"Where is Pururu?" Giroro asked, noting the absence of the medic.

"Uh…" Moa trailed off…. "You could say… missing in action?"

Normally, Pururu avoided direct confrontations if she could help it. She knew that her fighting potential was the second lowest in the Shotai, just above Tororo's, to her dismay. But as she accompanied Natsumi and Moa, an explosion had blown them all apart. Moa and Natsumi had been split almost instantly, but regrouped just as quickly. But right after Siriri had finished forcing Moa to the ground, she had turned on Pururu.

Now, the gentle medic found herself flitting around in the sky, dodging the steel blades of Siriri. Seeing an opening, she thrust her syringe at the other Keronjin, who easily slipped away and countered with several close thrusts. Jerking to the side, Pururu narrowly avoided being skewered and instantly pushed her syringe into the opening she saw. The tip scraped her opponent's arm, but that was all she needed for her plan to work. On contact, she slammed down on the butt of the syringe, ejecting whatever she could of the contents into the narrow cut.

Siriri hissed as the serum did its work. Before either the ejected contents could fully take grip of her, or before the medic could pull back or move, Siriri swung her weapon.

Pururu screamed.

Pamama burst out from the foliage, and slipped back into the wildlife as he eyed the Zanana Shotai's ship. There was no use in licking his wounds. Although both he and Kirara had acted rashly, he was more at fault that she was. A Shotai member was to follow and put full trust in their leaders, and he had not.

As of now, he had a mission: win the battle. His senses suddenly flew off the chart when a flood of killing intent rushed him. His position had been compromised. A reddish-brown Keronjin with long, curved claws adorning his headpiece had a gun raised directly at Pamama.

_Éruru Gunso… _Pamama whipped out his sword and slammed it into the ground just as several bullets were fired. Each ricocheted off the sword harmlessly. When the lack of activity only increased the thick intensity in the air, Pamama peeped over the hilt of his sword. Éruru was nowhere to be found. A movement to the left alerted him to incoming fire, and he brought out his second sword, batting away the bullets. The other Keronjin was gone again. Scowling, Pamama pulled the first sword out of the ground and shook the dirt off. Before he realized it, Éruru was upon him once more. The scowl deepened. He knew better than to let his guard down on enemy territory, and yet he had done it.

He crossed his blades in the X formation. "Pamama Kenjutsu! Daitoppa!!" He shot forward, but to his dismay, the Keronjin disappeared into the foliage again. His attack plowed down several trees, but his opponent was in hiding again. "Where…" Pamama shot an accusing glare at the plant life around him.

Something hot shot past him, and he could only assume that he had just been fired at. Dropping to his stomach, Pamama knew his adversary could see him clearly. Éruru was obviously a master of hunt.

_So it comes down to assassin versus one who has mastered the wilderness… _Pamama rolled off to one side as a round of bullets struck the earth, sending dirt and rocks flying everywhere. A long ranged fighter. A movement to the right! "Daitoppa!" He howled, mowing down another line of trees with his strongest attack. "Did I get him?" A sharp pain in his arm told him no. With his right arm useless, Pamama knew he had to flee. He could not fight one-handed with dead weight. Making some quick one-handed seals, he whispered. "Ninpou: Replacement Technique!"

The next round of fire blasted into his back and up his skull, but when the body fell to the earth, a log covered in holes fell in its place. Several yards away, Pamama mentally congratulated himself for preparing a replacement before heading into battle. Swiftly, he forced himself to flee the area before Éruru could track him down.

Siriri crumpled to the floor, taking several deep breaths to calm her nerves. Her opponent lay several feet away, unconscious in a pool of blood. A deep gash ran from the pink medic's right shoulder down to the left side of her stomach. The hacker had won the battle, but she was gradually losing the fight for her consciousness. The serum coursed through her veins, her skin felt as if it were on fire, yet she felt cold. Maybe a short reprieve would prove beneficial for her…

In mid-air, Natsumi sought to find anything to use as a foothold as she went skidding away. Zanana had more experience under her belt with aerial battles. Having natural strength wasn't going to cut anything this time around.

"There is a fine line…" Natsumi's head jerked upwards as her opponent spoke for the first time. "Between what is right, and what is wrong. The majority of this line is completely obscured."

"I… suppose this is one of those times." Natsumi replied, crouching down again. "Then, the only thing to be done is to win at all costs."

"Normally, yes." Zanana lowered her gun, smirking. "…But you have already lost."

Natsumi realized the presence behind her too late. One quick drawl, and Yanana had easily sliced through the armor and flesh. Before Natsumi had time to scream, she ran the edge of the blade close to the Pekoponjin's neck and then sank it into the pliable skin.

Blood ran thickly down the blade, caressing Yanana's arm. The assassin gasped, pulling the sword away with a grotesque noise. "Y-You!"

Blood dripped off Kirara's hands, falling back to the earth like rain. She had grabbed the blade, preventing it from cutting into Natsumi at the last moment. The same invisible red force that held Kirara suspended also held up a rapidly weakening Natsumi as blood stained the back of her armor. "Natsumi-san… you've done well… but it's my turn." Immobile and helpless to protest, Natsumi was slowly lowered back to the ground. "For too long have I allowed my true friends to be hurt." Red energy crackled aggressively around the gash on her palm, which sealed up before their very eyes. "You will not take them back. Return to Keron and tell General Barara and the council that they cannot hope to control me any longer."

Recognizing the volatile situation, Zanana hesitated. "General Barara has fled Keron. This is all the council's doing."

Her ethereal eyes only seemed to grow brighter. "Go back. There is nothing you can do here anymore." Energy wrapped around her hands, a pulsing red sphere formed in her palms.

Even Yanana was silent, choosing to let Yinini take over once more. Yinini held her hands up hopelessly, looking to her leader for further instructions.

"If you fight me." The weapon intoned. "You will die."

_The enemy's team has taken substantial damage. But… _Zanana did not doubt for a second that Kirara would carry out her threat. She was the weapon, designed for mass invasion for all planets and species. They were horribly outclassed. _If we retreat back to Keron, a counter against her can be formulated._ Nodding to Yinini, then briskly to Kirara, Zanana retreated higher into the skies.

Kirara watched them glide off to regroup. _This… isn't over. _

"Pururu Kangocho!" Giroro ran over to the wounded medic. His communicator materialized without him even thinking it. "Garuru! Back up, NOW! It's Pururu… she's badly hurt." He was too busy to notice Siriri Shoi pulling herself up with great effort and stumbling back into the forest.

To his dismay, it was Kururu who chuckled a reply. "Looks like the position of doctor fall back to me, doesn't it? Kukuku!!" Giroro swore he heard Kururu whip out a set of long-tipped syringes. "Riyokai, Giroro-sempai, we're sending in Recover and Rescue Team."

Receiving a confirmation, Koyuki crouched down like a cat. "Azumaya Koyuki, taking off!" In a gust of wind, Koyuki shot into the air, gliding gracefully under her kite.

Aware of something approaching him from above, Giroro jerked out a gun, only to drop it in horror. "NATSUMI!!"

As she landed face down into the earth, the strange red light that encompassed her faded. Blood quickly began to pool around her, forcing Giroro to look around for anything to clog the wound with. "Damnit!" He cursed, seeing nothing nearby to use. _That's right, Angol Moa!_

"Moa-san!" Giroro yelled, as loudly as he could muster. "Moa!!"

The Angol, who had returned to patrolling the skies on her Lucifer Spear, descended and dismounted. Her stomach twisted as she witnessed the blood pooling around both Keronjin and Pekoponjin. "W-who… should I take back?"

Against his emotions, Giroro pointed to Pururu. "She's worse off than Natsumi. Get her back to base now!" He commanded.

"But… Natsumi-san…" Moa protested, looking torn between the two.

"Natsumi will be fine! She's a strong girl, she will not die!" Giroro roared, covering up his true desires and fears. "Now GO! Azumaya-san will be coming for Natsumi, she's not your problem!"

"U-understood!" Carefully arranging the Keronjin in one of her arms, Moa mounted her spear and shot off.

When she was out of site, Giroro collapsed next to Natsumi with his head buried in his hands. "How long… will these nightmares last…?"

"We're retreating?" Yinini asked nervously, peering back over her shoulder.

Zanana nodded her confirmation. "That would be the wise course of action. You know what she is capable of."

"Mass planetary destruction." The assassin replied. "But… we're leaving Pekopon?"

"For now. Everything has a weakness. We merely have to find Kirara's and then return." Zanana raised a communicator to her mouth. "Everyone, retreat back to the ship! We will be departing from Pekopon in less than 10 minutes!"

A little while later, Siriri stumbled into the ship's clearing, falling flat on her face from all the effort. There was no surprise when Éruru was immediately at her side, holding her up with concern in his eyes. "Who did this to you?"

"The medic…" Siriri muttered, letting him guide her back into the ship. "But she's done for. I probably cut out her bowels or something…"

"Tasusu-kun is also in recovery. He's lucky he didn't get a concussion from being blasted like that." Éruru remarked offhandedly. "I caught a little spy sneaking around the ship. A ninja. He escaped…"

"Both Zoruru and Dororo Heicho retreated a while ago." Siriri frowned.

"It wasn't either of them. It was the wayward member of the Kirara Shotai… Pamama Heicho." The dark red Keronjin helped her into the ship and onto a chair. "It should be noted that he has picked up some shinobi abilities to go with his swordsmanship."

At that moment, Tasusu chose to sit up, blinking the light out of his eyes. "Oww… I knew I shouldn't have looked back…" He rubbed one of his many burns, wincing.

"You idiot…" Siriri sighed, slouching in the chair.

"Well at least I don't look half-dead!" Tasusu rebuked, huffing slightly. "What did they do, drug you or something?"

Eyes widening, Siriri dismissed it as coincidence. "Something akin to that."

The ship's hatch opened once more, and all eyes turned to the returning duo. Yinini quickly clambered in and got in line as Zanana came down. "All member's status, report!"

"Tasusu Shinpei! I'm fine, just several burns… and a hell of an itch!" Tasusu saluted, accompanied with a smile.

Éruru grunted softly, following his comrade in his actions. "Éruru Gunso. Fine. Minor scratches, nothing more."

Siriri slumped lower. "Siriri Shoi. Require medical assistance." She saluted as well, albeit, awkwardly.

Yinini followed suit. "Yinini Ittohei! I'm good! Slightly bruised, nothing more!" She imitated Éruru's finishing touches.

Zanana nodded. "Good, aside from Tasusu Shinpei and Siriri Shoi, we seem to be in pretty good condition. Zanana Gocho, my condition is fine as well."

Tasusu cut in. "Then is it true we're retreating? Why? More than half of us can still fight!"

"We came across something… someone unexpected." Yinini answered for Zanana. "We didn't realize she could be awoken… Kirara Chui has regained consciousness… as well as her true form."

"The invasion weapon?" Éruru questioned. "Project KiRa? She's awake?"

"Then there's no way we can face her, not even with half our platoon." Siriri remarked, mentally making calculations. "So it's wise that we return to Keron with our new information, regroup, then return and attack."

With a shared nod, the Zanana Shotai prepared to leave Earth.

"Yokatta…" Fuyuki murmured softly as he slumped against the wall, his palms (and the Kero Ball) drenched in sweat. He watched the screen with baited breath as Koyuki scooped up his wounded sister and took off once more on her kite. The hellish nightmare was almost over.

Nearby, Aki sat helplessly on the floor, praying to the Gods that her daughter was returned safely and alive. "Natsumi…"

Dororo was slowly regaining consciousness, stirring feebly and blinking his large blue eyes several times. "…What… happened?"

Zoruru, who was nearby, snorted humorlessly. "You fainted."

"N-nani??" Dororo instantly came to his own defense, blushing red and sweating. "I-I did no such thing!" He turned to Kururu. "Tell me I did not faint, Kururu-dono!"

Kururu 'ku-ed' softly to himself. "Shame, shame, Dororo-sempai."

Dororo's trauma switch flicked on and the assassin curled up into a ball, whining to himself. "You're all so cruel…"

Angol Moa burst through the doors, her clothing bloodied and her arms stained with red. She laid Pururu out on the beds next to Dororo and turned helplessly to Kururu. "Please… you're the only one…" She pleaded gently, unknowingly striking him with her desperate, innocent eyes.

"Ku…" Kururu could feel the edges of his glasses cracking. "I… alright, alright. Just… go away!" He grumbled, walking over to the patients.

Saburo quickly hurried after his friend, with a pen and pad ready in case the situation called for anything.

Garuru could not help but share Fuyuki's sentiments on the whole situation. It was finally over…

Pamama looked up at the clear blue skies, where a single black figure was seen, quietly floating to meet the earth. "Kirara-teichou…" He sheathed his weapons. "It's over now…" The assassin decided to surprise the others with his appearance. "Well… all that's left to do is to apologize…"

He walked on, heading down the path that would take him to the observatory. The world finally seemed… just a little more peaceful…for now.

To his surprise, his communicator suddenly materialized on his wrist. "Pamama Heicho." Kirara spoke softly.

He continued to look up at the sky. "…Kirara-teichou…"

"I was an idiot." The blunt statement caused Pamama to choke. "Forgive my actions."

"It's done. It's over." The assassin insisted, while mentally wording his apologies. All that came out was "I'msorrytoo!"

"Let us return to our friends." Kirara's voice remarked.

Pamama nodded, breaking into a run. "I'll see you there then!"

With a carefree laugh, Pamama sprung onto the trees and dashed limb to limb, leaving a trail of leaves in his wake.

Aki fussed over her daughter as a mother hen would. She literally ripped the bandages away from Kururu's hands and proceeded to cease the blood flow with a towel. She wasn't the only one; Koyuki watched over Natsumi like a hawk, occasionally offering some natural medical advice. She even went as far to go out and collect herbs that would coagulate the bleeding. By then, the bleeding had ceased, and Natsumi's condition was declared stable, much to the relief of Giroro, who had returned soon not after.

Dororo was fully recovered, already up and meditating to clear his thoughts. The smoke had done little more than knock him out. Zoruru continued to mercilessly (and good-naturedly) torture the ninja by refusing to relate the tale of how Dororo had 'fainted'.

Pururu's condition was still very precarious. Siriri's weapon had been coated with something that prevented the wound from fully closing over, and Kururu was in his lab that very moment mixing up an antidote for the problem. Garuru continued to press the towel against her chest and stomach to try and slow the bleeding. Fuyuki had discovered a bonus function on the Kero Ball, and used it to bring out Keronjin Medical Supplies, including a set of blood replenishing pills, much to the relief of everyone.

Tamama had regained consciousness, and was faced with the multiple injuries that Momoka had sustained in his place. Much to his chagrin, it was Ura Momoka, who was cussing up a storm as he pulled out pieces of shattered steel from her back. Paul supervised his 'doctoring', cracking his knuckles menacingly whenever Tamama pulled too hard.

"Paul, remind me to build a larger hospital with all the essentials on this island." Ura Momoka snarled, clenching her teeth as another piece of shrapnel was tugged out. "Watch it, you piece of scum!"

"I'm watching it! I don't have to be the one doing this, ya know?" Dark Tamama growled a reply. Paul cracked his knuckles again. "I mean- I'm sorry, Momo-chi" Tamama apologized profusely.

Taruru gently rubbed the salve over his smaller wounds and watched in satisfaction as they closed, hissing as they did so. "Hey old man!" He yelled at Paul. "You really pulled a save out there!"

Paul raised an eyebrow and returned to cracking his knuckles. "You said that Mistress Momoka would not be harmed…" His butler cocoon had been shed.

Tamama seemed to shrink other the other man's inquisitive stare. "Hey, hey! Can't you see I'm trying my best here?" Dark Tamama snapped, coming to his defense.

"Your best in the field was fainting like a prissy!" Ura Momoka grated harshly, snatching the healing salve away from Taruru. "Normally, I'd ask Fuyuki-kun to help me…" Momoka shot a sad look at Fuyuki, who had joined his mother in tending to Natsumi. "But now… doesn't seem like the time…"

Tamama seemed to understand as he gathered a ball of salve in his fingers and worked them over her back. "Don't worry, you always get a second chance."

"Yahoo!" Keroro remarked, stepping into the room carrying a tray with several cups of coffee. "We did it! Our victory is absolute!" He did not seem to realize the slightly glum atmosphere of the room.

Giroro stalked up to Keroro. "Baka!" He smacked the green Keronjin across the head. "Where have you been? Playing with your toys? Hiding?" He snarled, swiping the drinks from Keroro. "Some of us could use these though…"

"Tch! How rude of you, Giroro Gocho!" Keroro grumbled, purposely stepping on Giroro's foot as he stomped by. It was then that he noticed the wounded. "N…Natsumi-dono? And Pururu-chan? W-will they be alright?"

"Natsumi should be fine…" Aki called back, accepting a cup of coffee gratefully from Giroro. "I think she needs rest and a blood replenishing pill, and as long as she doesn't move suddenly, the bandages should hold."

"Pururu Kangocho is currently suffering from wounds in the front…pupu…" Tororo twisted around in his chair to stare at Keroro. "I'm doing what I can to determine what keeps the wound open… probably an anti-coagulant… oi, Zoruru, we need more pills from the ship. The ones the Kero Ball had are all used up!" He said snidely, turning back to his work and blatantly ignoring the angered glare the cyborg shot him.

"Don't order me around." The assassin snarled, but a few seconds later, he was gone.

"And hurry up! We don't want her to be bleeding all over the place, do we?" Tororo chuckled, despite the possibility that Zoruru would torture him in a most obscene manner when he got back.

Giroro shoved a mug of coffee into his brother's hands. They were slightly tinted red from the medic's blood. "Everything holding up alright here?" He asked brusquely, ignoring the glare Garuru shot him as the cup burned his hands.

"Just fine." Garuru grinded out, setting the cup down to nurse his hand. "You idiot…"

"On another note… who released Kirara?" Fuyuki asked, setting down the Kero Ball. "None of us, that's for sure…"

"Actually, we managed to bring along another member of the Kirara Shotai…" Admitted Garuru. "Pamama Heicho waited four years in that room in a low metabolic state to survive."

"Wait, wasn't he put to sleep?" Giroro asked.

"We thought so too. Thanks to a cloning technique utilized by ninja, he avoided the memory wash." Tororo answered, not turning around as he continued to muck around with his computer. "Although how he could have cracked the code to releasing her…" A camera on the Garuru Shotai's ship zoomed into the holding room, and Tororo gave a little squawk of indignation as the situation played on his computer. "That moron!" The hacker grunted angrily, redirecting the camera feed to his computer and hitting playback. "He cut my state of the art containment chamber apart!"

"Sorry we're late!" Pamama announced boisterously that very moment, stepping into the room. He felt a prickling sensation, a weaker version of killing intent coming from the hacker of the Garuru Shotai. "Eh? Is there… a problem?" He asked, reining in his emotions.

"PROBLEM??" Tororo snarled, slamming his hands down on the desk. "That glass cost me thousands! You plan on paying for it?"

"Why are you so uppity?" Pamama retorted, flipping Tororo off. "Just use the Kero Ball and repair it."

The room fell silent as the second Keronjin stepped into the room. "Hello. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"K-K-Kirara Chui!" Keroro saluted instantly. "Yes, it has!"

Motioning for Taruru to take over Pururu's treatment, Garuru wiped his hands off on the towel. "Kirara Chui… or should I say Project KiRa?"

She stiffened. "Kirara is fine." She responded coldly. "Nothing has changed."

Deciding that contradicting her would not be in his best interests, Garuru nodded. "Welcome back then, Kirara Chui."

"Ku…" A hole opened up and Kururu emerged from the floor, holding a tube and swirling its around lazily. "Are you certain you should stay in that form for so long, Kirara-sempai? It has been a while since you unlocked your full power; the result may just be enough to knock you out. Out there, you were using it to intimidate our enemies, but now that you're not using it…"

She made a face at the yellow pervert, but knew the truth in Kururu's words. Light enveloped her form, returning her Keronjin façade.

Turning back to his business, Kururu swept by Garuru and shoved Taruru away from the patient rudely. Tipping the contents of the tube into a syringe, Kururu pushed it slowly into the wound. He may have been a jerk and a sadist, but he wasn't about to murder someone with so many witnesses around who would instantly leap at the chance to kill or mortally wound him. "Ku… you see? No harm done." He leered at all the people in the room, who had leaned in to watch him closely.

"No harm done… tch." Giroro scoffed. "What did you put in that thing anyways?"

"Just a little something." Before Giroro could demand specifics, the doors slid open once again to reveal Zoruru, with a small box clenched in his metal claws.

"Here's your damn pills," He snarled, shoving them in Tororo's face.

Tororo batted his eyes innocently. "I only politely asked you to get them so she-" He pointed at Pururu. "Would not bleed to death. I don't know what you're so upset about." He tossed the package back at Zoruru, who deftly caught it in confusion. "What are you giving me that look for? I'm not the one on the floor bleeding to death. Go give it to her! What an idiot!" Inwardly, he smirked as Zoruru's metallic eye flashed lividly. "I guess you don't care much about her." Tororo taunted.

Not willing to let the orange hacker get the best of his temper, Zoruru whirled around and shoved it into Kururu's hands. "You're the one tending to her." He snarled, venom dripping from every word.

Grunting, Kururu accepted the package, unwrapping it to reveal several red capsules, one of which he took and forced down Pururu's throat. "Oh, look. I'm such a genius… kuku! The bleeding has already slowed…"

"Now that they're stable, we should move them to somewhere more comfortable" Momoka suggested, as Tamama finished his job by motioning Aki over to do the bandaging in another room. "The hotel would be nice."

"Alright." Aki nodded, slipping her arms underneath her daughter's back and legs, sweeping her up bridal style. "Moa-chan, could you carry Puru-chan?"

The Angol, who had finished washing the blood off her arms a while ago, saluted. "Hai!"

He had always known, that in war, casualties were expected. Hinata Fuyuki sighed. _We were so lucky today… only two people were hurt badly, and they're both recovering. _Three hours ago, he had been panicking when he saw his sister face death. The sun was setting, and the horizon was splashed with red. Somehow, the feel of the sunset was no longer as beautiful as it was at home. Now, it just reminded him that blood was going to be spilt, and he was helpless to stop it.

But hadn't they survived the day? They had fought off the Keron Forces and came out alive. Kirara and Pamama were alive and well, and his sister and Pururu were going to live. What had he been doing all this time? Sitting around and watching his sister come so close to death's door?

_It's my duty to protect the Earth. I agreed to it when I made friends with the Gunso. I knew I'd have to learn, sooner or later. _Fuyuki turned his back to the sun, towards his room, where the green Keronjin was cuddled in bed, worn down from the worrying he had done today. _This place… Nishizawa-san's island is so beautiful. But the memories I have of this place have become so ugly. _From his pocket, he pulled out the Kero Ball. "This weapon… is my only choice. I know I can't fight like nee-chan and the others do. I know I can't help in technological wars or in healing. I know that compared to the others, I'm almost useless." Fuyuki lifted the ball, and saw his own determined face reflected from the ball. "But as long as I have this weapon… this precious gift from my friend…As long as I can master its secrets…"

He clutched the ball against his chest, over his heart, closing his eyes. "I can do this. I can win."


	6. Will of the Heart, Rise of the Twenty

**Epilogue**

**The Will of the Heart, Rise of the Twenty!**

A week after the battle, Natsumi lay face down in bed, conversing gaily with Koyuki. The Kunoichi had insisted on visiting her obsession every day after classes and bringing a giant bouquet of flowers, namely roses, the symbol of love. In these embarrassing cases, Natsumi would throw on her infamous tolerant nature and accept the roses with a cheerful smile. Gushing with happiness, Koyuki promised to pick up Natsumi's shinobi lessons as soon as the redhead recovered.

Currently, Koyuki was reciting one of her many adventurous tales as a child shinobi in training. "And once, Zeroyasha, Mukuro and I discovered this hallow in a tree, and we found a family of tanuki living there! It was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen! But then Mukuro wanted to use them for target practice…"

"Hey, hey…" Aki interrupted gently, pushing the door open and poking her head in. "You have another visitor, Natsumi!" Pamama stuck his head in as well, rather inconspicuously however.

"…Hey." Pamama stepped into the room awkwardly as Aki shut the door behind him. "I… brought some tea…"

"Oh… uh, thanks!" Koyuki took the steaming mug and handed it to Natsumi.

The gray assassin headed back out. "Kirara-teichou will be up to visit soon. Koyuki-san, do you have any idea where Dororo-sempai is?"

"Um… ah! He should be in the Nishizawa Dojo!" The Kunoichi pointed out the window. "Zoruru-san should be there too!" Instantly, a gray blur had unhinged the window and leapt from the windowsill. As if this was a normal, everyday occurrence, Koyuki merely smiled, waved at the vanishing figure, and shut the window.

On the other hand, Natsumi's tolerant mask cracked just a bit. "O-kay…" She returned to staring at the flowers instead of dealing with the strangeness of her life.

Alas, her peace never did last very long, the door suddenly glowed red, causing Koyuki to whip out a kunai and prepare several shuriken as well. Visibly relaxing when she saw the guest, she quickly stuffed the weapons behind her back. "Kirara-chan!" She announced in a flustered voice.

Natsumi perked up as the black Keronjin approached her bedside with a vial in hand. "Kururu sends his regards," She muttered quietly, offering it to the human. "He says that you should be able to move around without opening any wounds after today." She shot a look at Koyuki. "My apologies. I did not mean to startle you. I was… practicing."

"No hard feelings…" Rubbing the back of her head, Koyuki smiled.

_Pekoponjin… are strange. _Kirara spared one final thought before following the same path Pamama had taken; out the window.

Downstairs, the second victim of the battle was also recovering speedily, thanks to Saburo's corpulent knowledge of medicine. The days he had spent cooped up in the library alongside the medic had truly paid off. During that week, he and Tororo had become quick friends… well as close to friends as you could get with the mischievous orange hacker.

"…Honestly, I can't believe you louts!" A well-looking Pururu was loudly telling off Kururu and Tororo. "I swear, you two are like brothers or something!" That roused the fiery response as Tororo protested vehemently. But Pururu was on a roll, and interruptions were not tolerated. "You!" She snarled, pointing at Kururu. "There should be some form of a restraining order on you! There's no place for your sadistic whimsies on the battlefield!"

Keroro was the only thing keeping her down on her bed, and even he had trouble restraining her, and considered calling Garuru over to issue a proper command of restraint. "Pururu-chan! Please, now's not the time, besides, Kururu Socho saved you… really, now, no need to get so angry… Pururu-chan!"

"…And you!" Pururu continued with her passionate tirade. "Teammates!! I'm ashamed to call you my teammate! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! How could you joke around while we were dying? No sense of proper etiquette or responsibility-"

"Pururu-chan!"

"What, Keroro-kun?" Suddenly, Keroro got the gut-sinking feeling that he was staring the devil in the face.

He leapt back, as if he had been scalded by hot water. "Eep! Nothing!" From then on, he knew better than to interfere with Pururu when she was angry.

Pururu turned back to the two hackers. "That's what I thought, Keroro-kun." She said sweetly, before her voice twisted once more. "And now… for you two…"

Kururu's glasses fractured… just a little. "Kukuku…" He laughed nervously as the she-devil hauled up her giant syringe.

And then, the hospital was punctured by screams.

After a long deserved rest, a hot relaxing shower, and a small snack, Momoka was back to her old schizophrenic self, trailing after Fuyuki like a lost puppy. Setting aside her passionate mental declarations of love, Momoka watched solemnly from behind a wall as Fuyuki sat with his back to her, staring off into the distance. Her crush had been unusually affected by the outcome of the battle. Fuyuki didn't want to celebrate their victory or fool around with his friends anymore. Everyday, he simply mused over the workings of the Kero Ball and was often caught in deep thought.

_Fuyuki-kun… if only I could help you right now… _Momoka thought as she hid behind the wall desolately. _But the only one who can use that weapon is you… and Tama-chan's friends._ _This time… I have to watch you suffer from the sidelines. I'm sorry Fuyuki-kun…_

With an idea fixed firmly in place, Fuyuki stood up, holding the gray weapon tightly. Much to Momoka's delight and dismay, he sprinted past her without a second glance. Silently as always, Momoka followed him. The dark haired boy was streaking as fast as he could towards the Shooting Gallery, where the two brothers could be found without a doubt.

_The Gunso can't help me… he's forgotten how to use the Kero Ball to an extent… But Garuru-san is also the leader of a platoon…maybe he can help…_ Fuyuki held on to that one hope, too excited, too busy to notice anything or anyone else. He burst through the sliding doors, and much to his dismay, velocity propelled him too far, and fell on his face.

Momoka was momentarily startled when her Fuyuki-kun went flying through the doors. "Could he really be that eager?" Ura Momoka tore past the gentle personality. "Well, if he's gonna be eager, then the only way for US to get his attention is being eager as well!" Ignoring the feeble protests of Momoka, Ura Momoka shot through the door as well. "Fuyuki-kun!" She yelled, 'tripping' through the door as well.

"Fuyuki?" Giroro dropped his guns in surprise as the Pekoponjin came soaring into the room. "What are you-" The next words were instantly crushed, literally, when Ura Momoka overshot Fuyuki and landed on the unfortunate red Keronjin.

Abashed, Ura Momoka forced her gentle nature back to the front. "A-ano… I'm so sorry, Giroro-san!" She mumbled, pulling herself off of him.

Fuyuki groaned painfully as he stood up and brushed himself off. The Kero Ball had flown out of his hands, and rolled to a stop at Garuru's feet. "Ite…" He grumbled to himself.

The purple Keronjin picked up the weapon, and with the slightest of reluctance, held it up for the Pekoponjin. "Keep a better grip on this." He instructed dutifully.

But Fuyuki made no move to collect the weapon again. "A-actually…" He panted, trying to catch his breath. "I came… to get help on it…"

"Oh?" He took the ball into his hands. "Having trouble with the buttons then?"

Fuyuki quickly took a seat. He had the feeling that Garuru did not appreciate being look down at.

"Well, then, let us begin."

"Dororo-sempai" Pamama called out, erupting through the doors of the dojo. "Dororo-sseeeeemmmppaaaaaiiii!! Huh, strange… he's not-HERE?" Pamama was abruptly cut off as five shuriken lodged themselves where he had stood only seconds before. Instinctively, his head jerked up, scanning for any sign of his attacker. This time, he rolled out of the way just as a dark purple crescent beam cut clean through the flooring. "I recognize-" He cut himself off and pushed off again when a giant gold shuriken crashed into the floors. "These attacks…. Dororo-sempai's Energy Shuriken… and Zoruru-sempai's Zero Dimension Slash…What's going on?"

Before he could voice his question louder, two blurs whirred into existence, side to side in front of him. Dororo spoke first. "Now that you are no longer in hiding, you have no reason not to be training." The ninja Keronjin was completely clad in a dark gray armor, which enclosed his body, arms, legs, and even his entire head. Two pointy horns added to the awe-inspiring sight of Keron Force's Elite Assassin.

"Before the invasion on Pekopon, your skill level placed you below both of us." Zoruru intoned monotonously. "And from earlier reports, you failed to even hold you own against Éruru Gunso."

Pamama clenched his teeth but willed himself to calm down. "So…?"

"For your weapon of choice, your speed is below average." Dororo said unremorsefully. "Nor do you provide yourself with a backup in case you should loose your weapon."

A tick mark throbbed on his forehead. "Get to the point already!" Pamama bristled, as the two assassins continued to pick apart his fighting style.

Zoruru and Dororo shared a look. "In short, we find your skills unbecoming of an assassin. You are to train with us everyday at this time until the inevitable comes." They intoned in unification.

Two veins now pulsed violently on Pamama's head. But they faded away just as quickly as a wild smirk erased all features on Pamama's face. The demon prince had returned. He drew his blades and pointed one at each assassin. "Bring it." He snarled, taking a charge at his enemies.

Simultaneously, three gray blurs faded from view, and all that could be heard were short grunts and the panging of metal upon metal.

Tamama smacked a wooden post several times over, concentrating on the silly little scrap of paper bearing a certain Angol's face. If he hadn't trained hard before, he was doing three times the work than what he had done in the Nishizawa Mansion. Although he had not admitted it to anyone else, inwardly, Tamama acknowledged the fact that the power he had used to defeat Taruru before, with was not his own.

_If that's the case, I'll work harder! _Tamama thought as he performed an inward crescent kick upon the picture. _And I'll make that power mine! _Golden particles started to rapidly accumulate between his teeth as he reared his head back. "TAMAMA IMPACT!" The energy beam streaked through the post and the paper disintegrated, catching fire and blowing away into dust. "That's what I want my deathblow to do… to all of my enemies…" Tamama panted emotionlessly.

Not too far away, Taruru was doing the very same. He jerked back after several swift punches and lashed out with a heavy kick. Gracefully, he slid into one of his many kata forms and drew his arm back, planting it into the post. The plant of wood bent but rebounded harshly against his fist. Scowling, Taruru's eyes illuminated his inner fury. "TARURU GENOCIDE!" Satisfied with his handiwork, Taruru turned to face his master, only to find that Tamama was in a world of his own, assaulting the post again and again, even as his fists bled. "What passion…" Taruru muttered softly, before turning back to his own post. "I guess that explains why Tamama-shishou is so powerful…" He cast a quick look at his own fists, which were merely red from the beating, then looked back at the bloodied marks Tamama was smearing over the post. "If that's the case, my passion will just have to match his!" He growled, throwing punch after punch. "HYYAA!!"

Admiring the entire thing was Hinata Aki, who sat further away from the paths of devastation Tamama and Taruru were carving out with their respective deathblows. After tending to Natsumi and making sure Koyuki knew what to do, she had come down to see what the others were doing. Hiding a knowing smile, she reached up at patted the First Aid kit on her lap. "Ganbatte kudasai… Tama-chan and Taru-chan…"

"A battle won… a war begins." Saburo murmured softly as he glanced up at the sky. "Dusk before dawn breaks." And with a light chuckle, he flung his somber moods away and headed for the closest tree to get a better view of the sky he admired so much.

After all, it was too good of a day to waste with sadness.

On a distant planet, further away from Keron than Pekopon, lay the abandoned grounds of Planet Eceona. This certain planet had been unlucky to fall to the Kiruru system 65 million years ago, and since then, it had been labeled a dead planet. Whatever source of light for Eceona had been snuffed out as well, leaving any other inhabitants of the planet in the dark. But today, something- someone disturbed the stale dry lands. From twenty different directions, dim lights could be seen pulsing against the bleakness of the sky.

From the northernmost point, a mysterious figure raised his glowing yellow eyes. "The gears have been set into motion. It has begun." The symbol for 'one' was illuminated through the globe of light he held. "The Oath has been broken… and we will do everything in our power to mend it." Another glowing, ghastly light penetrated through the darkness, followed by 18 others.

"So… the energy I felt…" The owner of the other light spoke up. "It has been a while… since anyone has dared to break the Oath."

"What fools…the Keron Force" Another figure, not too far away, intoned. A bone-white mask with a skeletal smile painted onto it and slitted eyeholes shone through the dark. "Looks like we get to come out and play once more…"

"Agreed." A fourth figure approached, a skull was perched over his face, and a dark cloak accented the terrifying aura he released. "I hoped that today's people would be wiser than that of the past… but I fear it is not to be so…"

Next to the fourth, a fifth appeared. "None of my expeditions could have actually led me to believe someone would break the Oath again…" He shifted the light to his other hand casually. "And so we meet again."

"Just my luck…" An individual appeared off to the left, sighing. "I hoped the disaster 65 million years ago would be the last time we would ever assemble…"

"Could you be saying that you're not happy to see us?" Four red eyes and two green ones appeared from the shadows. Thousands of other smaller green eyes suddenly snapped their eyes open at once.

"Enough, girl." An eighth light appeared. "Impertinent as always."

Following closely behind, a ninth light also revealed itself. "Shishou won't listen… she's never listened to anyone other than Ichi-sama."

A different light approached, glowing a bloody red color. "Kuku… what do we have here…? Could it be that someone dares to become Oathbreaker once more?"

"So it seems, my prince." Following the former closely came the eleventh light. "An infidel is born once more. It is of no consequence. We will crush the impudent child as always."

Two more figures approached the growing circle, a ghostly apparition and another bearer of light. "Whooo dareess… disstuuurbb… my resssst…?" The transparent apparition hissed angrily.

"You will rest again soon." The other said brightly. "Fear not, for we shall put the violator into submission soon."

"So says you, you air headed bimbo." Another figure bearing light strode confidently into the circle. "Nothing's ever that easy, if that were the case, none of us would be here. And the universe could absolve itself."

"Fool." A voice gently chided him. "We will continue to guide the universe as we have done since the beginning of time. Time flows much like a river, but we must be there to direct it properly. Such is our duty"

A dark shape blurred into existence. "What's this? The meeting has not yet begun, and you are all fighting again?" He scoffed. "Honestly…"

Two more lights emerged simultaneously. "It is naturally to be expected." One spoke up, while the other nodded sagely. "After all, we have practically nothing in common save the Final Purpose…"

"Yes, well, coming from different time periods does prove disadvantageous…" The nineteenth light materialized a little distance away. A long horn protruded from her forehead and pale green eyes twinkled in mirth.

The final light bearer approached the assembled nineteen. "Nijuu reporting. The meeting may now commence!"

On the desolate, dark planet of Eceona, twenty pinpricks of light glowed.

"Tama?" Tamama jerked as something small and wet smacked him directly in the eye. "Rain? It's… raining?" Then again, it did feel… good. His arms fell limply against his sides as the rain came down in bucketfuls. The pain from his cuts on his knuckles slowly ebbed away with the blood.

A drop hit Taruru on the arm. "Ne? Shishou, you never told me Pekopon rained as well…! No wonder it was the ideal planet to invade…"

"Well, that's that." Aki said purposefully, as she folded up her chair and set it against the wall. "And no, you will not be training in the rain!" She scolded. "You have to be in tip top condition if you're going to fight, and catching a cold won't cut it!" With that, she forcibly herded the two Keronjin back into the hotel.

A frown marred Saburo's fair visage. A splat of water trickled down from his nose. The clouds had suddenly moved in, just as he had been prepared to fall asleep. Without the sun, his eyes were dark and stormy, much like the raging ocean. With a quick movement of the pen, Saburo raised an umbrella and stared up into the merciless sky.

The first drops of rain knocked on the glass doors of the shooting gallery, bringing Momoka out of her Fuyuki-centered reveries. "Rain?"

At Momoka's soft interruption, Fuyuki raised his head and looked out as well. "In the middle of summer?"

Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap.

The walls of the dojo, as well as the ceiling, were constructed from bamboo and wood, thus amplifying the first sounds of rain. Pamama was leaning on one sword while the other one blocked all frontal attacks. Dororo had several flesh wounds, and a part of the cloth he wore was torn. Zoruru had several nicks along his metal arm, and a deeper cut on his other leg.

All at once, Dororo dropped his weapon and looked out the window. "Rain…and the smell of mischief…"

All over the island, heads raised and questions were asked but not answered. Gradually, everyone, even Saburo, headed back inside the hotel to stay the remainder of the day. Fuyuki, Momoka, Giroro, and Garuru could be seen racing back to the doors, and the assassin crew barely made a sound as they stealthily sprung tree to tree before landing in front of the doors. All except one.

"Kira…?" Kirara's red aura rose to meet the rain, evaporating the drops of falling water before they hit. She stood on the roof of the hotel; staring intently at the place she had last seen the Zanana Platoon's ship taking off. Gradually, she willed her barriers to fall, and let the rain wash over her. It had been so long since she had felt the cool brush of the wind and rain against her skin. "But… could it be…? This feeling…" Her eyes narrowed angrily as she recalled the one thing that her former master had always been talking about. About the only true threat to the Keron Force's existence.

"...Nijuu Kikan..."

--

I don't know exactly how many people were watching this story at all. Frankly, I did not believe it would ever get anywhere. It's been done for a while, actually, a year at least. But i only posted it where I knew it'd get a healthy amount of comments, and frankly, is much too hasslesome for me to always use. There is a sequel starting already, and I guess I'll post it here too. I know Keroro Gunso isn't very popular in America, so I suppose I should have expected all this...


End file.
